Toshiro Hitsugaya and the Sorcerer's Stone
by A Dyslexic Writer
Summary: The Thirteen Court Guard Squads really hate it when people mess with souls. So when they hear that one of the Sorcerer's Stones, that are composed of several thousand of trapped souls still exists, they while stop at nothing to get it. To bad for Toshiro it is being held in a place where only a child can get near it.
1. Intro

**I don't own Bleach or Harry Potter**

* * *

"Hey, do you ever ask yourself, why are we here?" One Kido-Corp member asked another as they stood at half attention in front of the Head Captain's office.

"That's the big question isn't it. I mean, even though this is the afterlife, we don't know what happens when 'we' die. Is there some kind of after-afterlife? Or do we simply stop existing all together? And where did our souls even come from? Is there a greater power that created all of us? And if so, what was the point of the first life? Keeps me up at night man..." The second guard said as he leaned back, looking up at the heavy sun over head. The sound of the summer cicadas filled the short silence between the two guards.

"They hell are you talking about? I meant, what are we doing standing guard over Head Captain Yamamoto?" The first guard said. "I mean, the guy is the strongest Soul Reaper there is, who in there right minds would attack him? And if they actually could attack him, what chance would the two of us have against them? We don't even have real zanpakutos, just these sticks. How would they even get here? We are smack in the middle of out territory?"

"Oh... ah... yeah, that does seem kind of pointless." The second guard admitted, trying to play off his first rant.

"All we are doing is standing here in these ridiculous heavy clothes that cover every inch over our bodies and cook in the summer heat." The first guard complained as he gave a hard huff that blew up the small white clothe that covered his mouth up for a second before it fell back down. "I can't stand it anymore!"

"Hey, come down there, it isn't that... did it suddenly get really chilly?" The second guard said, shivering as a icy wind passed by them. Looking in the direction it came from, they both gulped and stood up in attention as Captain Hitsugaya marched towards them, his usual displeased expression on his face.

Toshiro Hitsugaya was the Captain of Squad 10 and one of the most powerful people in the 13 court guard squads. Even though he had the physical appearance of a ten year old boy, he still managed to give off an aura that demanded attention and walked with a sense of purpose that made him look the part of a Captain, regardless of his age. His snow white hair was pushed back out of his face, revealing his teal eyes that were set in an expression that had sent some new recruits home crying.

"Ca...Captain Hitsugaya, sir! Welcome!.." The first guard half shouted as the Captain walked straight past him without even a second glance. A few seconds went by before the guard grunted. "He didn't even ask us to be let in. Upstart little prick. I think the title of 'Prodigy' want to his fat head."

"Dude, shut up, he might hear you." The second guard hissed.

Captain Hitsugaya could hear him, but he brushed the comment off. It wasn't the first time he had heard it, and it wouldn't be the last. Besides, he had been summoned to speak to the Head Captain, those fools who just stood in front of his door all day didn't mean a damn thing.

He walked into the man area for the Head Captain's office to find the older Soul Reaper sitting behind his desk, his zanpakuto resting against his shoulder inside of the staff that hid it and sealed away its far greater spiritual energy. Yamamoto was probably the single oldest thing in all of the Soul Society, aged well over three thousand years. His broad shoulders and aged expression spoke of years of burden and of the great strength he had in order to overcome that burden. His beard was so long that it nearly reached the floor when he stood up and his bold head had a 'X' shaped scare on it, trophy from a battle long past.

"You wished to see me, Head Captain?" Hitsugaya asked, standing at attention in front of the elder, though his eyes did briefly go to the only other person in the room. Hitsugaya wanted to gag as he saw Captain Kurotsuchi standing there, the clown faced man looked as angry and impatient as ever.

"Yes, Captain Hitsugaya." Yamamoto said as he looked up from his papers to stare at the youngest Captain. "I have a mission for you. Tell me, how much do you know of human magical societies; namely, 'Witches' and 'Wizards'?"

Hitsugaya frowned. "No more than they teach at the Academy. We are not directly involved with the wizard's secret societies like we were with the Quincys or the Bounds, as Wizards tend to not involve themselves in matters involving the soul, and are thus not our problem. On top of that, as their ghosts either pass on by themselves, or achieve a state of existence were they are under no threat of becoming Hollows, we have no reason to interact with their dead either." Hitsugaya said, thinking back to a few books that he had read on the magic of wizards. "Which wizarding society are we speaking of, East Asian, South Asian, European, Australian or American? The styles of magic differ, meanly in the instruments that they use."

"European." Yamamoto said with an approving voice. "I am glad you paid attention in your schooling."

"Pah! Anyone could have told you all that information!" Kurotsuchi spat. "But it isn't entirely accurate! The wizards once did over step there bounds and that is why we are here right now!"

Yamamoto didn't look like he enjoyed the scientists shout but he did nod. "Correct. Around eight hundred years ago, the wizards and witches discovered a method for obtaining an elixir of youth using an item known as 'the Sorcerer's Stone'. And with time more and more of this item's of power were created. Do you know of this story, Captain Hitsugaya? If so I will not repeat it, Kurotsuchi seems to be in a hurry."

"I have." Hitsugaya nodded. Five hundred years back, the Soul Society found out about the ingredient in these stones. Souls. Thousands of souls were being removed from the cycle of reincarnation in order to create each of the stones. It was out of control, and so the Soul Society attacked the Wizarding world, killing off any who owned one of these stones or knew the secret behind its creation. Then they gathered the stones together and reversed the process of creation, releasing the souls so that they could finally enter the Soul Society. They had purged the world of the evil's of that artifact. The world of the living passed the tale of the Soul Reapers coming down to Earth into legend as the 'Wild Hunt'. "We destroyed all of the Sorcerer's Stones. So what does that have to do with you calling me here?"

"Idiot!" Kurotsuchi shouted angrily. "It should be obvious for even someone like you! We are talking about this because one of those stones escaped!" Toshiro's eyes went to Yamamoto for confirmation, the Head Captain nodded.

"We have tracked what must be the last remaining Sorcerer's Stone to an island in the UK. Since we don't want this to turn into a blood bath like last time, we are going to be sending you in covertly to obtain the stone." Yamamoto said.

"It is the last remaining one of its kind, so make sure you bring it here in one piece! It is useless to me broken!" Kurotsuchi shouted. "When the struggle for these stones took place, our forbears did not obtain much data on the stones! I wish to preform a full examination of a complete stone!"

"Captain Kurotsuchi! Remember that you are not to preform any experiments that might damage the souls that are inside of the stone!" Yamamoto shouted at the clown, pulling him back into line. While the research and development Captain grumbled, Toshiro looked slightly confused.

"I am sorry, but why am I being sent on this mission? England is Captain Ukitake's jurisdiction. And if it is a covert mission, shouldn't it be the Stealth Force's job?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Yes... well..." Yamamoto coughed into his hand and adverted his eyes, making Hitsugaya worried. "You see, we had a difficult time finding a way of getting close to the stone, as it has been placed in one of the most secure places in all of England. One where it is very difficult to get a man on the inside, as the staff is limited and the wards around the building are extremely strong."

"And you were able to get me a position here... how?" Hitsugaya prompted.

"As... a new student..." Yamamoto mumbled as he pretended to take a great interest in his papers. Toshiro's eyes widened as a letter was moved across the table to him. An acceptance letter... to Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. "You will go to pick up your school supplies tomorrow. I wish you luck."

Toshiro felt as if he was going to scream. An entire year under cover as a school child. The afterlife didn't get much worse.


	2. Chapter 1: Diagon Alley part 1

**I do not own anything.**

 _"Japanese"_

* * *

Hooknail sat behind his desk in the wizarding bank of Gringotts. The day had been mostly ordinary for one coming so close to the end of the summer. Dozens of wizarding families coming to withdraw money to buy various school supplies for their rotten children. Muggleborns coming in and staring open jawed at the goblins as if they were freaks of nature. So obnoxious. If it wasn't for the good pay, the goblin wouldn't put up with it.

Having just pushed through some forms for opening up a new vault for some cold hearted witch who was planning on using the goblins systems to drain away all the money in her husband's account before he died, in order to make sure her step children didn't get a single knut from their father, Hooknail looked up to see what the next person he would have the displeasure of speaking to looked like. Needless to say, he was surprised.

Two individuals, the first a child who looked to be only nine or ten years old at the most. The child carried himself with a dignity that the goblin had only ever seen in the oldest of pure blood family; his shoulders held back and steady, his feet moving at a steady pace that carried him in such a way that it seemed as if he was gliding across the ground rather than standing on it. His gave off a sort of presence that demanded attention without having to give any. The boy's hair was pure white and his eyes had this strange look about them, reminding the goblin of turquoise gemstones in the light of the sun, even in the darker hall of the bank. Those eyes... they were definitely not human, not entirely at least.

Then there was the woman who was just half a step behind him. She couldn't have been more opposite to him if she tried. She was taller than most human women with long wavy blond hair and crystal blue eyes. Hooknail gulped a little to himself as his eyes went over her body, the muggle clothes she wore, a bright yellow top and light blue skirt, hugged her frame in such a way to make her... assets very noticeable. The goblin had never been too interested in human women, but he had right then silently wished that more witches dressed like that. It would at least make his job dealing with them more enjoyable.

While the boy was carrying himself with a quiet dignity, the woman was talking none stop in Japanese. Hooknail struggled to understand what she was saying, but his Japanese wasn't the best, and she spoke at such a rapid right that he could only translate one out of maybe twenty words, and that was because she constantly said 'taichou', the Japanese word for Captain. It was as if they had their personality roles switched, the child was an adult and the adult was a child. The fact that they were foreign explaining why the goblin had never seen them before in his time at the bank.

They approached his station and the goblin prepared himself to do business. "May I help you?" Hooknail asked the woman, trying to hide his sharp teeth with his lips, only too aware of his long goblin's nose and large forehead. He felt uncomfortable in front of the goddess that stood in front of him. Like he was unworthy.

"Yes, we are here to make a withdraw from a vault." Hooknail was surprised that it was the young boy speaking instead of the woman, like he was the responsible one who was there to do business and she was just a tagger on.

Hooknail had to lean over his table to look down at the boy. The child was looking back at him with unblinking eyes, as if the rather squatty and rigid appearance of a goblin was nothing out of the ordinary to him. The goblin couldn't help but wonder how two foreigners could already have a vault, but he maintained his professionalism. "Do you have the key?" He asked them.

"Rangiku, give him the key and papers Ukitake gave you." The boy said to the woman in a voice that sounded like an order.

"Haihai!" The woman said with a grin and solute before starting to rummage through her handbag. "Now I know I put it somewhere..." Though after thirty seconds of rummaging the boy started getting impatient, if not worried.

"Rangiku..." He said angrily as the woman was starting to threat.

"Oh now I remember where I put it!" She shouted before doing something that Hooknail was not prepared for. The goblin flushed as the woman shoved her hand into her ample chest and fished out a large brass key, as well as a folded sheet of paper. "Found them!" She said cheerfully.

" _Rangiku! What did I tell you about using your pockets instead of your bra to carry thing!_ " The boy shouted at the woman in Japanese.

"Hai... Hitsugaya-taichou." She mumbled in a defeated voice as she handed the papers and key to a very confused and very aroused goblin.

The goblin opened up the papers. They were papers of consent from an organization to allow for a 'Hitsugaya T.' to have access to the organizations vault. It wasn't anything unusual for a organization or company to do this, but the vault key itself was rather old and the goblin didn't recognize the number. Not a high security vault, but at the same time it had to be at least nine hundred years old.

But it did make him believe that the woman was not calling the boy 'Hitsugaya-taichou', but rather 'Hitsugaya Taichou', and that Taichou was his actual given name. Made more sense to the goblin than the boy being a military Captain. He had seen humans named Major, so it wasn't impossible.

Hooknail did the needed checks and found that all the paperwork was there and that it was the correct key, so he shrugged his shoulders and did his job. "Everything seems to be in order, please follow me." Hooknail said, jumping down from his high seat to the ground.

The boy nodded. "Rangiku, I want you to say here until I return."

"What!? But Taichou! I want to see the underground railway too!" Rangiku whined like a child who was used to getting her way. Her bottom lip was pursed outwards and she had the sweetest pout. "I won't get in the way, promise!" But the boy wasn't having any of it.

Hooknail coughed awkwardly. "I do not believe that there is any chance of her causing trouble. There is no harm in letting her see if she wishes."

The boy shot Hooknail a glare that sent a shiver up the goblin's spin. But it only lasted a half a second. Hitsugaya turned away from him so to break eye contact before saying. "If you say so. I will not stop her, but know that I warned you." Hooknail blinked, what could the boy mean? "Are you going to show us the way or not?"

"Yes, follow me." Hooknail said, walking them back towards the mining carts that would take them down to the vaults, a sense of foreboding weighing down on him as he climbed into the cart with the two foreigners and started off down into the tunnels.

* * *

"Wee! Wow Taichou, this is amazing!" Rangiku screamed as she leaned out of the side of the cart as it flew through the dark tunnels at high speeds. She was looking down into the dark depths far below them with a silly smile on her face and a complete lack of fear for her life. Though Hitsugaya was doing his best to ignore her antics, as well as the poor goblin's despite attempts to control her. Toshiro knew that the only thing really at risk was Rangiku's Gigai, the artificial body she was using in order to interact with the mortals, and though it would be a pain if she fell, it would not harm the mission and she would more than likely be unscathed.

He was running through a list of requirements that he would have to accomplish during the day; books, uniforms, potions equipment and ingredients, and of course a wand.

The subject of getting a wand had been a sticking point with his, as some wands were sentient and his Zanpakuto, Hyourinmaru, was not about to share his master. He had tried to argue that being from Japan, he would be expected to use a Japanese mage's medium, being a Shakujo, a long staff with golden rings on the top. He could use a technique similar to the Head Captain's to hide his Zanpakuto within the staff, but Ukitake believed that it would be safer for the mission for him to be trying to fit in at the school, and use a regular wand.

In the end they settled for a compromise of doing both. So Hitsugaya would have his Zanpakuto with him at all times, disguised as a Shakujo, but he would use a wand for the classes he was made to take.

Great lengths where taken to provide Toshiro with a cover story, it highlighted the resigns why it had to be him, and not another physically small Soul Reaper to take on this task. The reason was that they needed a good excuse for Hitsugaya going to Hogwarts instead of a Japanese school. The answer they came up with was one that struck home with Toshiro, 'prejudices'.

Japanese schools of magic might not have cared to much about how old your family was, but there was one thing your family absolutely had to be; human. All none human magical creatures were seen as Yokai or demons in Japanese Magic Society. So no mixed births allowed, and with Toshiro's unusual appearance, there was no way he would have ever gotten into one of those schools. But Hogwarts' Headmaster was well-known for being accepting of people of mixed blood, going far as to hire them, and offer them sanctuary. Thus making his cover story for why he would need to be in England, and why he would be unlike normal children.

It was a good lie, as it had a lot of truth in it, but it made the young Captain uncomfortable to think about it.

"Just how far down does this go?" Rangiku asked as she squinted, trying to see the bottom of the pit far beneath them.

"Please Ms., stay inside of the cart! That's dangerous!" Hooknail shouted in panic.

"Oh, don't worry so much." Rangiku said with a smile, but then they went through a sharp turn and she started being pushed out even further over the edge of the cart.

"Ms.!" The goblin shouted, trying to grab at her dangling legs, but then they took another turn in the opposite direction and Rangiku was thrown back into the cart, smacking into goblin. Hooknail was knocked to the ground underneath Rangiku's sizable butt and was held there, unable to get air until Rangiku managed to pull herself off of him.

"Oops, sorry about that. Are you okay? Hello?" Rangiku said as she poked at the goblin who had been knocked unconscious, though he had an oddly content look on his face.

Toshiro sighed. "I warned him."

* * *

" _You can't even be trusted to sit still, how is Squad 10 going to survive until I get back if you continue to act so irresponsibly?_ " Toshiro said as they walked out of the wizarding bank, a small purse full of the wizard's unusual currency stuffed into his pocket. He was not about to let his Lieutenant carry the money. He knew perfectly well what would happen if he did.

" _Oh, I will probably just get Renji to help out. He really doesn't know how to say no to me, and because Kuchiki is such a fast worker, Squad 6 usually has a lot of free time on there hands. That's why they keep sending Renji away on those extended missions._ " Rangiku said, crossing her arms behind her head and looking up as she walked behind her Captain, her chest sticking out and bouncing as she walked, attracting more than a little attention.

Toshiro groaned slightly. He knew perfectly well she meant it. She would rope some poor bastard into doing all of her work for her. But for the life of him, he couldn't bring himself to complain. As long as his Squad was still in one piece upon his return, he would count his blessings.

" _Alright Rangiku, first stop will be picking up school uniforms. We'll take care of getting a wand after that and then grab whatever books and potion supplies I will need._ " Toshiro said as he walked along the street. Even though Diagon Alley was busy, he was having no problem moving through the streets. If people saw him coming, they parted to let him through, as if they were afraid to touch him.

" _Hey Captain, why don't you have me pick up the books and ingr..._ " Rangiku started, but Toshiro just shot her a glare that stopped the suggestion cold.

" _We both know you can't be trusted with a simple shopping list. You are not to leave might sight, is that understood?_ " Hitsugaya said sharply.

Rangiku's head and shoulders sank. "Hai, Taichou..." She whined weakly. If anyone around them could have understood Japanese, they would be thoroughly confused.

The pair of them entered the second stop on their shopping trip, if you included the bank, Madam Malkin's Robes. Rangiku made a face as she caught sight of manikins dressed in the overly restricting clothes, and gagged at the pointed hats. " _Does anyone honestly wear this crap? Its so... tacky. At least our uniforms are easy to move in."_ The blond woman said in Japanese as she looked at one of the robes, any attempt to run in such a thing would more than likely result in the wearer face planting into the dirt. _"Please tell me that you aren't going to be wearing one of these?_ "

Toshiro didn't bother to respond. He simply moved towards a desk and rang a bell to call someone from the shop to assist them.

He believed that the term the British would use to describe the woman who came out to meet them was 'stoutly'. Though he didn't understand how this was more polite than saying a little chubby, but that's the British for you. The dull green-brown robe she wore seemed to make her moderate gut a little more defined, and the pointed hat on her head looked even stupider indoors than it would have looked outside, and made the careful braid of her dark brown hair a wasted effort as everyone was to busy looking at the stupid hat.

Her face had a few wrinkles of care, most likely caused by straining her eyesight during her work, but she did her best to have a pleasant smile. That is, until she actually saw the young Captain. Though Hitsugaya ignored the way the woman gasped at the sight of his white hair and unnatural eyes, Rangiku scowled at the woman for her reaction.

When it became obvious that the woman wasn't going to ask how she could assist them, Toshiro took the initiative. "Good afternoon, I'm here to buy uniforms for Hogwarts." He said, noticing the woman flinch at his deeper voice that didn't match his small body.

"Ye... yes. Come this way and I will... get you fitted." The woman said, gesturing to an area off to the side. Toshiro nodded and followed her, standing up on a platform as a robe that was too large for him was brought down. Rangiku noticed the sad look the boy got in his eyes. He had been with Squad 10 for so long, he had almost forgotten how things used to be before it. This was an unpleasant reminder, and a precursor for the year to come.

The woman took out a tape measure in order to take his sizes, but her hands always stayed a half inch away from Toshiro's body, as if she was afraid to even touch him. Her hands were trembling slightly as she worked. Rangiku was getting angrier and angrier as she watched. "We will need to... hem up the extra material a little." The woman said, though her hands trembled as she started to grab at the extra cloth. After a half minute with hardly any progress, Rangiku flipped.

"Give me that! I'll do it if you are to scared to even fix Taichou's clothes!" The lieutenant barked angrily, pulling the measuring tap, thread and scissors out of the woman's hand and pushing her away from the young Captain. "Honestly, how stupid can you get." She grumbled as she set to work, her hands as adept with a thread and needle as they were with a sword.

The woman pulled away quickly, seemingly glad to be relieved from the duty of working on the boy. Rangiku glared at her back as she quickly worked on Toshiro's uniform, bringing it down to the boy's size and fixing the shoulders so everything fit nicely. Then the copied the process for the other two identical uniforms. " _Well, it still looks ugly, but at least it will fit you. I don't understand why this school has a uniform at all. It isn't like it is a military academy._ " Rangiku said as she piled all the clothes together.

" _There are several schools in the world of the living that all use uniforms._ " Toshiro said as he stepped down. " _Though I will admit these uniforms are rather uncomfortable. Thank you, Rangiku._ " He walked over to the desk to pay for the robes, holding out the small number of coins for the woman to take from him.

She only stared at his hand, clearly not wanting to touch it. Sighing, he simply put the money down on the table and started to walk away.

"What is wrong with you!?" Rangiku shouted angrily, getting her Captain's attention. She was up in the face of the woman. "Are you so high and mighty that you won't even stoop to taking Taichou's money from his hand!? Is that how you treat your customers!? Where is your manager!? I want to have a word about how you people run this establishment!" The woman wasn't even being given any time to respond as the tall blond towered over her, Rangiku's spiritual pressure leaking out and making it difficult for the woman to even breath properly.

Rangiku took a short breath, getting ready to continue, but the voice of her Captain cut her off. "That's enough, Rangiku. Our business here is done. Just let it go." Toshiro said, his voice was calm, but it carried a sense of authority to it.

"But Taichou..." Rangiku said, but her Captain had already left the store. Rangiku gave the woman behind the desk one finally glare that contained enough killing intent to cause the poor woman to pale and her knees to shake before heading out after the white haired youth. " _The nerve of these people. You shouldn't have to put up with stuff like that Taichou._ " Rangiku said bitterly, switching back to Japanese.

At first it didn't seem as though the Captain was listening, but then he said two solitary words. " _Thank you._ " He had mumbled them quietly, but his lieutenant could still hear them.

She smiled down at him in her usual manner, trying to cheer him up. " _Anytime, Taichou!_ " She declared as they continued down Diagon Alley to the next shop.

* * *

 **Part 1 of Diagon Alley with Toshiro and Matsumoto. I never understood why people said that Momo was Toshiro's sister figure. She seemed more like the girl next door and Matsumoto was Toshiro's real big sister figure.**


	3. Chapter 1: Diagon Alley part 2

**I do not own anything.**

 _"Japanese"_

* * *

Captain Hitsugaya was not a lover of art. He didn't hate it, he just didn't see the appeal. Surely one should appreciate something based on its functional value, and not some form of visual bias.

That said, he did know when something was ugly. And by god was this next building in need of some renovation and redecorating, or at least a good dusting. The paint was flaking off of the sign that was hanging over the small one story store, its single window seemed to have been warped by time so that it was a muddy brownish yellow and impossible to see through, the wooden support beams in front seemed to sag a little inwards underneath the weight of the roof. The plaster was chipped from the walls and moldy bricks were clearly visible. Even before they had stepped up to the door, the smell of wax and dust was almost overpowering.

'Ollivanders - Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.'

" _I wonder if that is how old the building is._ " Rangiku said, wrinkling her nose at the sight and smell of the place.

" _Don't be absurd. London wasn't founded until after 43 A.D.. It was all giant territory before that, under the rule of Gogmagog, the last king of Giants._ " Hitsugaya said, walking forward and leaving his lieutenant to wonder how he knew that.

The inside of the store was hardly any better than the outside. There were only a few small candles to light the room and the long and wide shelves that had been stuffed into the room gave it a very claustrophobic feeling. Hitsugaya scanned over the room for any sign of a live soul and found it. So neither he or his lieutenant were caught off guard when the shop keeper popped out from around a corner.

"Good day, how may I be of serve to you?" A squat older gentleman said, his eyes fixed on Toshiro, though with a slightly different feel to the stare than the other people. A look of pure curiosity shone in his eyes and the stretched smile on his face reminded the young Captain of Urahara's slightly insane grin, though the wrinkles made the effect less goofy and more disturbing.

"I'm here to get my first wand." Toshiro said simply while Rangiku found herself a seat on a waiting bench. While it was true that Soul Reapers could use wands and wizarding magic, they almost never did. Because though wizarding magic was useful to do small tasks like clean the floors or lift up boxes, it wasn't all that useful against Hollows, who's thick skin made them immune to all but the strongest of curses. Kido was better for hollow killing. Only a handful of members learned mortal magic, and most of those were in either squad four, twelve, or the Kido-Corp. And even then if focused more on potion making than wand usage.

"I'm sorry son, but you have to be eleven years old before you may buy your first wand. Such are the rules." The wizard said, prompting an eyebrow to twitch on the young Captain's face.

"I assure you I am old enough. I will be starting at Hogwarts coming this September." Toshiro said, struggling to keep his voice even.

"Really? I could have sworn you were nine, ten at the very oldest." The wizard said with a shrug and a smile, not seeming to notice the decline in the temperature in the room. "Well then, I am Ollivander, a pleasure to meet you, young sir."

"Toshiro Hitsugaya, like wise, Mr. Ollivander." Toshiro said, with a slight bow of the head.

"Hm... Japanese, we don't get many of them around here, but that is of little importance. Which is your wand arm, Mr. Hitsugaya?" Ollivander asked, coming forward with a tape measure.

"My right." Toshiro said as he held out the arm for the wizard to take his measurements. While the man was holding the measuring tape to the boy's arm, Rangiku had the strange impression that the man was staring hungrily at the boy's white hair, as if wanting to pull a few strains of it off his head.

"Alright, lets start with something nice and simple. Oak and phoenix feather wand, twelve inches exact, nice and springy." Ollivander said as he pulled the named wand off a shelf and hurriedly pushed it into Toshiro's hand. Seeing that the boy didn't know what to do Ollivander prompted him. "Well, give it a wave."

Toshiro started to wave the wand, but then Ollivander snatched it out of his hand. "No, that isn't the one. How about this, birch and unicorn tail, ten inches, unyielding." Ollivander said, giving the boy a second wand to try. Toshiro gave it a small wave and a nearby desk exploded outwards in a loud crack, sending boxes of wands flying in every direction, much to Rangiku's enjoyment.

"No, not that one either." Ollivander said, snatching the wand back out of Toshiro's hand and shaking his head. "Not to worry, I'll clean it all up after this is over. Now, how about this one."

Toshiro was still too shocked from the last wand to be paying too much attention when he reached out for the third one. But the wand exploded into icy shards before he even wrapped his fingers around the grip. Ollivander blinked in surprise as he went down onto his knees to pick up the pieces. The temperature in the room plummeted as Toshiro felt an anger he couldn't explain raising up inside of him.

A low growl echoed in the back of the Captain's mind as his Zanpakuto stirred. 'How dare they!? How dare they commit this insult!?' Hyourinmaru's roar echoed throughout Toshiro's soul.

'What is it? What is wrong?' Toshiro asked his sword spirit. It was unusual for Hyourinmaru to act out without prompting from Hitsugaya, but something had set the dragon of ice into a rage.

"My goodness, that was a strong reaction, even for a dragon heartstring core." Ollivander said as he put the pieces into a box. "The core has been completely frozen through."

"Dragon... heartstrings?" Toshiro said, his eyes slowly widening, though his voice remained flat as ever. "You kill dragons to harvest there hearts?"

"Huh? Sometimes. Though usually it is the dragons that kill each other. Then some wizards just salvage the remains. The heartstrings, scales, and blood of a dragon that dies of natural causes lose their magical properties, though there are some farms that raise dragons in order to harvest their blood and scales over an extended period. Dreadful places, most of the dragons that are kept that way simply stop eating." Ollivander said, shaking his head.

An image of young dragons being slowly drained of their blood and robbed of their scales over a course of several years flashed into Toshiro's mind. The beast kept too weak to fight back as they were treated like milk cows. He could hear Hyourinmaru screaming. 'I WILL CRUSH THEM UNDERNEATH A NEVER ENDING WINTER!'

"Is something the matter, my boy?" Ollivander asked, finally noticing the chill in the room as he saw his breath.

"Do not attempt to give me another wand that contains a piece of a dragon." Hitsugaya instructed the man as he tried to get himself back under control. 'Hyourinmaru, I understand your rage. We will do something about this, but we cannot abandon our mission right now. Be patient.'

Hyourinmaru slowly calmed down. 'I am sorry, Master. My anger got the better of me.' He said, his voice becoming the low rumble that Toshiro was used to hearing from him. The sound of a low wind blowing, slow but true.

"I see... we then we will continue with unicorn and phoenix then, shall we?" Ollivander said, getting to the next wand.

Twenty wands later, Ollivander was starting to get more and more excited. None of the phoenix wands gave so much as a spark for Toshiro, and each of the unicorn wands caused a large disturbance in the room.

"Well, it seems that neither phoenix nor unicorn will have you. Interesting. Very interesting." Ollivander said as he moved further back in his shop. "No unexpected however. Half-breed wizards often can't use the more common wands. Most need a core from their own kind in order to work properly." He said glancing at Toshiro. "I don't suppose you would tell me what your parentage is?"

Toshiro froaned, but still gave the answer from his cover story. "I never knew either of my parents, but we believe my mother was a yuki-onna, a snow fairy." Toshiro said.

"Yes... I figured as much." Ollivander said slowly as he stared at the young Captain. "Gem like eyes, white hair, and a cold that seems to follow you about. What else could it have been. Sadly, I do not have any wands made from yuki-onna hair. It is so rare and valuable a material. Hard to get your hands on. Not worth working with from a profits stand point... but as a master of the art of wand making... I wish I had excess to it."

The hungry look in the man's eye was similar to one the Toshiro had seen in many hollows before. Seeing the rare Soul Reaper soul standing in front of them overwhelming their common sense that would restrain them from trying to take a bite out of something that would take its head off.

Ollivander was jarred out of his trance when Rangiku gave a disapproving cough and glared at him, sending him enough spiritual pressure to get him moving. So the wand making went back to work, pulling out a assortment of wands from his back room.

"We will start looking at the lesser used cores; Thestral tail hair, Kneazle whiskers, Hippogriff feathers, and Thunderbird feathers should be a good start. All of them are rather temperamental for my liking, but maybe we can find a good fit for you yet. Even without..." His eyes momentarily went back to Toshiro's white hair. "You know... I may be able to make a wand for you out of your hair. Assuming it has similar magical properties to your mother. A vine wood and one of those white hairs, such a wand would most certainly work for you."

Toshiro's eyes narrowed and he considered this. He wasn't actually part yuki-onna, at least he didn't think he was. He was a native born to the Soul Society, not a human who died. His appearance and cold presence came from his spiritual energy, not a genetic line. But there was still a good chance that his hair would do the trick. He was a rather powerful spiritual being after all.

"If we were to go this route, how long would it be before we knew whether or not one of my hairs could be used as a core?" Toshiro asked the strange man.

"Mr. Hitsugaya, I am a professional. I created every wand you see in this store." The wand maker said, holding out his arms towards the hundreds, maybe even thousands of wands that lined the shelves. "I have wood already prepared. I could have the wand finished in less than an hour."

Toshiro nodded slightly. "And if it doesn't work?"

"Then we go back to testing you with other cores. But cores with a strong connection to ice are rare, since wizards do not bond well with them. Ice is not the nature of the human body, and humans die when exposed to too much of it... as I am sure your father found out." Ollivander said, almost off handed. It was well known what happened to men who bedded with yuki-onna; they would freeze to death quickly. "The only core I can think of would be the down of the storm bird, P'mula, a distant cousin of the basilisk, but that has a strong connection to the dark arts, and isn't something I keep in my store."

Toshiro nodded, knowing the bird that the man spoke of. It was native to North America, so it was in the young Captain's jurisdiction. A bird the size of a rhino, with dark gray feathers. It could kill mortals with a glare, though it mostly feed on moose and lived on the snow tops of mountains. Out of the way of humans.

"Very well then." Toshiro said, reaching up and pulling out a few of his own hairs. Ollivander broke into a wide grin as the Captain held out the half dozen white strains. "I assume this will be enough?"

"Yes! Yes! I will get to work on it right away!" Ollivander said quickly as he took the hairs from Toshiro's hand. "Come back in an hour, and I will have your wand ready for you." He said before rushing to the back of his shop.

"I can't decide if he is creepy or not." Rangiku said as she watched the door the man had passed through. Toshiro nodded before turning to live the room.

"Come Rangiku, we can finish getting the books and potion ingredients before the wand is done." Toshiro said as he headed back out into the streets.

"Hai, Taichou." Rangiku chimed as she followed him.

* * *

 **Man, my favorite writer could go write 2K words a day, but I find it hard to do that much in a week. The struggle is real.**


	4. Chapter 1: Diagon Alley part 3

**I do not own anything.**

 _"Japanese"_

* * *

" _Taichou, do you think it was a good idea to give that man some of your gigai's hair?_ " Rangiku asked as she stood as a look out while her Captain pulled books off of the shelves in the book store while they waited for the man who had been working at the casher to return with the year one school books.

" _There should be no problems. Regardless of what type of hair it really is, our gigais were designed to synchronize with our own unique spiritual energies. The wand should function perfectly well._ " Hitsugaya said disinterestedly as he thumbed through a book on British Magical Law. It wasn't difficult for him to understand, the Soul Societies court system worked in a similar manner. Their court system was legendarily bad and corrupt too.

" _Still, that guy gave me the willies._ " Rangiku complained.

" _Deal with it._ " Hitsugaya said, looking up as the shop keeper reentered the room, holding the books and trunk that Hitsugaya had requested. The man was thin and tall, with dominant cheek bones and dark brown eyes. A face that would have looked quite friendly, if it wasn't for the look of resolved half panic that he wore, as if he was climbing into a ring with a large and scary looking dog instead of a small child.

"He's you are sir. One feather weight trunk and the entire first year books set." The man said, trying to smile. Toshiro had to respect the man, he was terrified, but he was still trying to be friendly and brave regardless. Toshiro paid the man and after putting the clothes they bought earlier into the trunk, he throw it over his shoulder and started to walk out of the store, putting the book on wizarding law back as he went.

It looked rather odd for him to be carrying the trunk down the street, as it was nearly twice the size of his body, but it really didn't weigh that much. There was a charm placed on it to make it light enough for the average child to carry, and Toshiro's gigai was a good deal stronger than your average child, his spiritual energy enhancing the strength of his muscles. He could jump ten feet into the air without much effort. He had seen Rukia do something similar in her gigai once, pulling Kurosaki out of a third story window by his ear.

" _Hey Taichou..._ " Rangiku started, her overly sweet voice causing the Captain to instinctively tense up. He had dealt with the lieutenant for so long, that he knew that bad things were coming when she tried to act sweet. " _Since we still have to wait for your wand to get done, can I..._ "

" _You aren't going on a shopping spree!_ " Hitsugaya snapped.

" _You could have at least let me finish asking._ " Rangiku pouted. " _Come on Taichou, I've been good. Please just let me go to one jewelry store. Just the one!_ " She pleaded with the small Captain.

" _No._ " Toshiro said, closing his eyes and continuing forward. " _We are not here to enjoy ourselves. This is strictly meant to be preparing for the mission. Nothing more._ "

But the Captain nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard his lieutenant squeal. He leaped two feet forward, pivoting around and reaching up to where his sword would usually be resting on his back with his free hand, before seeing that Rangiku was pressed up against and store window. It was a pet store.

" _Oh Taichou, how about we get you a little furry friend for while you are at school!_ " Rangiku said, turning to his with a huge smile.

"Ranguki..." Toshiro growled. "This is a mission, not something for fun. I don't have time to deal with some animal." He turned his back on her and kept walking. " _Now come on, we need to pick up potion ingr..._ " He stopped as he noticed his lieutenant had completely hid her spiritual pressure from him. By the time he turned around, the pet store door was already swinging closed. "Rangiku!"

People moved away from the boy on the street as the temperature did a short plunge before he could regain his self control. Taking a short breath, he calmed himself down and moved back towards the pet store.

Wizards and Witches had two main pets, owls and cats. And the moment Hitsugaya entered the pet store, nearly every owl in the entire store started to shift uneasily about.

It wasn't because of any of them somehow sensing what Toshiro truly was. The mortal's silly idea that animals could somehow sense the approach of death was complete nonsense. With very few exception, animal could not sense or interact with spirits anymore than humans could.

No, the reason for the birds unease was due to the change in air pressure and the sudden cold than followed the young Captain about. There navigational intents telling them that a storm was suddenly drawing near. Their squawks and flapping were annoying to the Captain, who briefly considered simply knocking them all out with a wave of spiritual pressure. But doing so could damage their souls, and that was not the Soul Reaper way. Even animal souls were to be protected... though simple freezing them all to death didn't go against any rules.

Soul Reapers were guardians of the Soul, not of life. As a rule, Soul Reapers didn't care whether or not someone died, as long as their souls remained undamaged. So while they would protect humans from Hollows and other monsters that would damage the soul, they didn't have any real querns about living beings dying.

But while he was considering killing the obnoxious creatures, he heard the soft cueing of his lieutenant's voice nearby, driving the birds out of his mind. So he gritted his teeth and continued further into the store.

He found the blond woman on her knees in front of a large pen like area, giggling softly as he played with something she was holding in her arms.

"Rangiku." Toshiro growled. Most people would have wet themselves, Captain Hitsugaya standing behind them and growling at them. But Rangiku turned around with a wide smile on her face and lifted up a small kitten.

" _Oh, can we keep her, please!?_ " She begged her Captain. The small black kitten looked up at Toshiro with strong silver eyes as it gave a half hearted struggle to get out from the woman's grip.

" _Rangiku, I told you that I am not getting a pet!_ " Toshiro snapped at the woman.

" _But Taichou, can't you feel her._" Rangiku said in her begging voice. Toshiro was about to snap at her again when her odd choice of words hit him. 'Feel her', he could. The young cat was giving off a spiritual pressure. Not so strong that he would notice it if he wasn't looking for it, but it was definitely there. Just like with the Kurosakis, there were times when animals would be born with unusually strong spiritual awareness and spiritual energy. " _If she stays here, sooner or later, she will attract unwanted attention._ " Rangiku whispered softly, the kind and mothering nature that she rarely let show slipping through.

Hitsugaya looked down at the kitten. It was true that its power was nothing at the moment, but it would grow as the cat got older. His lieutenant was right, sooner or later, the hollows would notice it.

" _And besides... I don't want you to be all alone while your at school._ " Rangiku said. Toshiro's winced as he heard her say those words. Her tone of voice made him feel off. She was worried about him.

The kitten managed to struggle its way out of Rangiku's grip and jumped down to the ground before running over to Toshiro and rubbing up against his pant leg, looking up at him with its silver eyes.

Hitsugaya was quiet for a second before finally giving in. " _Fine._ " He said. Rangiku actually blinked in surprise. She hadn't expected her Captain to actually give in. Toshiro was glad that he had taken extra money out of the bank... just in case. With Rangiku you had to keep those 'just in case's in mind.

" _What do you want to call her, Taichou?_ " Rangiku cheered as they left the small store behind.

" _I don't care._ " Hitsugaya said, turning his back on the lieutenant as she held the cat close to her ample chest, nearly drowning the creature in it.

" _Oh don't be like that._ " Rangiku pouted before giving a devilish grin. " _How about we call her Karin._ "

" _No._ " Toshiro quickly shot down, though his reaction wasn't that strong. " _Naming the cat after Kurosaki's sister will start rumors. I don't want any misunderstandings._ "

" _Well... how about Yoruichi Jr._ " Rangiku suggested.

Toshiro considered it. Naming the cat after the Goddess of Flash could work, then when he was sick to death of the stupid thing, he could probably get Suì-Fēng to take it off his hands. With the ninja-like Captain's unnatural obsession for the former commander of the punishment squad, she would probably do it. But for some reason, it didn't feel right to do it.

"Mana." He said quietly, not even sure why he was saying it.

" _Apples?_ " Rangiku asked, tilting her head in surprise that her Captain had said anything. Mana was the Japanese name of a type of wild apple.

" _You wanted a name didn't you. Call her Mana._ " Toshiro said, trying to play it off. That kitten gave a short purring sound, as if to signal her approval.

" _Mana... I like it. Your so good at naming things, Taichou._ " Rangiku laughed as he pet the kitten.

Toshiro did his best not to look back, trying to think only of the job that lay ahead of him. But in the back of his mind he felt something. A sort of anxiety as a voice played in the back of his mind.

' _I don't want you to be alone when I'm at school, Shiro._ '

* * *

 **This is it for Diagon Alley. I'm just going to skip to the train station next.**


	5. Chapter 2: Mission Start part 1

**I do not own anything.**

 _"Japanese"_

* * *

" _Oh Taichou, I'm going to miss you so much! Please remember to write me while your at school with all the other children!_ " Rangiku cried over dramatically as she pulled Toshiro into her chest. The small white haired Captain did his best to free himself as he struggled to keep up appearances.

" _Enough, your drawing unwanted attention._ " He hissed at her as he finally got free. He looked around at the other people in the train station. He and his lieutenant were just outside of platform nine, and could sense the wizards, crowded just out of sight behind a barrier between platforms nine and ten; the so called platform nine and three quarts. A name that made the Captain scoff. It sounded like the sort of thing Urahara would do. Hide something that big in plan sight and ignore the sure number of possible witnesses. It counted more on the skepticism of man than its own actual defenses.

As he looked at the crowd around him, it was easy for him to tell who were normal humans and who were the witches and wizards. Not only did the wizards have a stronger spiritual pressure from their magical centers, but they also always gave him a wide birth when they saw him, while the mundane individuals would just give him questioning looks.

" _It isn't as though this is the first time an assignment has required me to stay in the world of the living for an extended period of time. Just make sure you actually do all your work. I want my squad still standing when I return._ " Hitsugaya said, he was standing behind a trolly, with his trunk balanced on top if it. The cat, Mana, was perched inside of a basket that was meant for smaller items, in order to keep them from being crushed if the trunk slide.

The cat was looking in the same direction as the hidden platform, seemingly aware of the magic that was hiding the Hogwarts' Express from sight.

Toshiro shifted Hyourinmaru up into his normal possion on the Captain's back, the Zanpakuto looking exactly like a Shakujo. Hyourinmaru didn't like the form any more than Toshiro enjoyed being inside of a gigai, but the sword was pragmatic and understood the need.

" _I know, just... never for so long at once._ " Rangiku said sadly, she placed a hand on either of his shoulders and leaned down to talk to him in the loud station. " _Just don't forget that no matter what happens, Squad 10 will always be your home._ " She said to him. Toshiro nodded, understanding what she meant. " _Now good luck, and try to make some friends._ " She said, giving him one last smile before pushing him along his way.

Hitsugaya frowned at that. Friends? He was Hitsugaya Toshiro, Captain of Squad 10, and Captains didn't have friends.

It was nearly a universal truth. A Captain could not play favorites. A Captain had to be able to make decisions with a sense of detachment. A Captain had to be a pillar of strength for everyone underneath his care. And so, a Captain could not mingle with his subordinates. To become a Captain was to isolate oneself. The difference between a normal soul reaper and a Captain was like the difference between a dog and a dragon.

That was why they had Lieutenants. There unofficial job was to compensate for the unapproachability of the Captain. While a Captain dealt with the function of the squad as a whole, the lieutenant managed the individual affairs, keeping up moral and making the squad members feel like they belonged. To bridge the massive gap between subordinate and Captain. In this respect, Rangiku was perhaps the most effective lieutenant of all. If only she could just do her damn paperwork.

Shrugging off this thought, he turned towards the barrier between platforms nine and ten, leaving his lieutenant behind him as he walked forward and through the wall.

* * *

Toshiro had been early. Very early. While on missions, it was best to be early in order to avoid unforeseen complications, especially when you are in unfamiliar territory.

Because of this, Toshiro was able to find an empty cabin quite easily, and after stowing away his trunk, he sat up on one of the long bench seats, his legs stretched out and his head resting on the outer wall of the train next to the window. In one hand he had the book 'Hogwarts a History', while his other was brushing against Mana's fur as the kitten rested itself next to her master. Hyourinmaru was kept by his side as he sat there, waiting for the train to start moving.

He had already read the book once before, as well as all the other books he had acquired in order to learn as much as possible about the environment that he was being inserted into, but he was finding it lacking vital information about how the wards and charms that littered the castle actually worked, and of course there was no map or any sort of hint as to were to find a vault where the school might hide a priceless treasure. Not that he would have ever believed that it would be that easy, but they could have at least told him where the Head Master's office was. He would have to do a long preliminary investigation of the campus grounds before moving onto the main objective.

He had various communications devices and scanners, provided by Kurotsuchi, in order to test the magical wards around the stone, without the need to activate them. He would have to be careful to only undo the enchantments he could replace. He had the entire year to try to get through undetected before he was told to simply brut force the rest of the way. Not that he expected it to take that long... he hoped it didn't.

Time was ticking away, and it seemed as though he was going to be making the trip with the compartment to himself. Even though the train was fairly full of people, no one wanted to sit across from the strange, inhuman child. A few people had opened up the door, and taken a step inside before seeing Toshiro, turning on their heels and walking back out. Most didn't even get that far, as their pet owls would go crazy the moment they were anywhere near Toshiro, and the change in temperature around him could easily be felt from outside his little booth.

Not that any of them know what he was, or even his cover story. Though that would probably only make things worse. Yuki-onna were classified as XXXXX dangerous creatures, the same listing as full grown dragons. They were on the list of things that a wizard would never want to meet in a dark alley, right between trolls and werewolves.

Though Soul Reapers were given a classification all of there own as XXXXXX dangerous non-beings. They probably deserved that, after everything they had done to insure the natural order, but it did make defending the wizards from hollows rather difficult. If it wasn't for the fact that wizards knew how to hide themselves from hollows with the use of wards, they would probably have been killed off a long time ago.

As the final boarding call started to sound, the cabin door opened up, not for the first time. Hitsugaya didn't even bother looking up, believing the person would simply turn back the moment they saw him, but to his surprise, the person spoke to him. "Excuse me, may I seat here with you. Everywhere else I've looked is rather full."

Toshiro's eyes flicked up, it was a girl, eleven years old, so probably a first year. Her hair was a bushy brown mess and her face had an childish existed look about it. She was small, unbuild with a little bit of body fat building up for when she would finally hit her growth spirt. Her stance betrayed no self control. Just an ordinary child, though a witch.

Toshiro only nodded before turning back to his book. The girl gave something that must have been a grateful smile before struggling with her trunk, trying to get it into the room. It was a mundane trunk, no charms on it to help with weight. The girl must have been a muggle-born. It explained why she didn't run off at the sight of the Captain. She was inexperienced with half breeds, probably didn't even know they really existed. So she had no reason to think that he was anything but human with unusual hair and eyes.

After watching her having trouble for a few seconds, Toshiro snapped his book shut. He got up and in one fluid motion, lifted the trunk and slid it up into the compartment underneath the seat across from his.

"Thank you." The girl said before she took her seat. Toshiro didn't reply, only sat back down and picked back up his book. "I guess I should introduce myself, I'm Hermione Granger." The girl said, holding out her hand to shake.

Toshiro glanced at her hand before looking away. "Hitsugaya. Toshiro Hitsugaya. It's a pleasure to met you, Ms. Granger." Toshiro said, his deeper voice and odd manners seeming to catch the girl off guard as she retracted her hand.

She stared at him, confused for a few seconds before noticing the book in his hand. "You're reading 'Hogwarts a History'?" She stated more than asked. Toshiro nodded, not looking up. "I've already finished it. Its fascinating. I can't believe I'm getting to go to one of the top wizarding schools in the world. I mean, I didn't even realize that magic existed until I got my letter, but I was so surprised. My parents were happy about it to, I think. I did everything I could to learn everything I can, I must be starting out at a disadvantage, being muggleborn, but I'm sure that I can catch up. I've read all of the books and committed them to memory..." The girl's mouth was running none stop. Her inward breaths still producing more words. Seeing that Toshiro wasn't reacting, she tried a change of tactics. "How was it for you when you got your letter? I'm sure you were pleased. Are you from a wizarding family or are you muggleborn? Your name sounds foreign. Where you born here, did you immigrate, or are you just studying abroad?"

It was like she had no self control what so ever. The girl reminded the Captain of his own lieutenant. Someone who if you simply left be would talk your ear off.

By the time she had listed out every question that she could possibly think of, the train had already started to move. The girl stopped, looking expectantly at Toshiro, as if wanting to hear him prase her thoroughness, as well as answer all of her questions.

"I'm from Japan, I'm only coming to England to study. I'll be returning home after that is complete." Toshiro said calmly. He didn't mind Granger. He was more than used to dealing with hyperactive talkers.

"You're from Japan? I've never been there. Are there wizards in Japan too? Of course there are, otherwise you wouldn't exist. I suppose wizards and witches are all over the world. But there must be cultural differences how does Japanese magic culture compare to Britain's?" She asked quickly, her eyes had lit up with curiosity.

"I am afraid that I have only been in Britain for a short time, and therefore am not qualified to speak on the differences between our cultures." Toshiro said flatly. In truth, the only things that Toshiro knew about the magical cultures came from his brief permission research. But he knew enough to answer a few questions. "I can tell you however, that Japan is known for concentrating more on a spiritual interpretation of magic with a greater practice of group spells, where the western cultures are more focused on the mechanical and individual side of the art. Japanese magical communities reside in temples under the name, Onmyōji, rather than witch or wizard. Does that answer your question, Ms. Granger?"

But that wasn't the end, one question led to another, and another, and another. The Granger girl was intelligent, but she lacked a sense of tact. "...All of the houses are supposed to have a long history, but I think I like the sound of Gryffindor the best. Not that I would at all mind being in Ravenclaw, but a will for action is..." The girl just never shut up, no mater how little interest Hitsugaya showed in what she was saying.

She had been talking for nearly two hours when the compartment door opened and a rather chubby boy looked into the room. His head was down, as if trying to tunnel into his shoulders to avoid having to be seen, and his arms were held too close to his body. He looked nervous and embarrassed. Then he saw Toshiro and froze like a statue.

"May we help you?" Hermione asked, seeing that the boy wasn't about to speak.

His eyes moved to her instead of Toshiro and he started to stutter out a reply. "Have... have you.. se...seen a toad? I... I lost mine." The boy said.

"I'm afraid we have not. I am sorry." Toshiro said simply, not looking at the boy.

"Oh... ok." He said before quickly ducking out of the room.

"Wait!" Hermione called after him, though he was already gone. She got up out of her seat. "We should help him look. There won't be much time before we get to Hogwarts. It would be terrible if he couldn't find his toad." She said looking to Toshiro. "Come on."

Hitsugaya shook his head slightly. "It would be best if I didn't." He said flatly.

"What? But that boy could really use your help." Hermione said, frowning at the Captain.

Toshiro looked up at her with his unnatural teal eyes. "Having me there would only cause trouble. Human's are not comfortable around those who are different to them."

Hermione looked confused for a second, before her eyes widened. "Oh." She mumbled.

Toshiro looked away from her. "Go ahead and go. I don't mind." He said, his head brushing up against Mana's fur as the cat moved closer to him.

Hermione nodded and went over to the door, but stopped before leaving it. She turned around and did a short and awkward bow to him. "It was nice to meet you Toshiro. I hope we have a chance to see each other again later." She said.

Toshiro's eye twitched slightly at the informal speech, but he only nodded. "It was pleasant to make your acquaintance, Ms. Granger." He said with a tilt of his head. The brown haired girl turned around and ran off after boy to help him find his lost toad.

'I wonder if she will try to avoid me now that she realizes that I am not human.' Toshiro wondered to himself.

'Perhaps a show of power will convince them that they could follow you.' Hyourinmaru suggested. Toshiro gave a half smile at the Zanpakuto's suggestion. A show of power was the Zanpakuto spirit's answer to everything. It was simply their nature. They are power, and power desires to be used.

'I do not think that would help us in our mission. Best to be left allow to do our work. Your power would be put to better use elsewhere.' Toshiro said, his hand moved across the staff that his Zanpakuto was hidden within.

There wasn't going to be that much time before they would reach the train station. So Toshiro started to pull out his trunk so that he could change into his school uniform.

He was surprised when he took out his robe to find that the Squad ten symbol had been stitched into the back with a piece of white thread. There was a note with it that Toshiro picked up to read.

'I hope you don't mind Taichou, but I changed your uniform a little. Hopefully this will remind you that no matter what happens, the squad still has your back. Matsumoto Rangiku.'

Toshiro gave a small smile as he read the paper. "Honestly. She shouldn't waste her time with things like this." He mumbled to himself as he changed into the robes. Though he had to admit to himself. Everything felt a lot better, with his old symbol on his back.


	6. Chapter 2: Mission Start part 2

**I do not own anything.**

 _"Japanese"_

* * *

"You were supposed to stay on the train." Toshiro mumbled to Mana as the kitten stuck to his heels like glue. The cat just looked up at him with her large silver eyes before brushing herself up against Toshiro's leg and giving a soft meow. It was clear she didn't care about the rules and was going to stick with her master, regardless what her master said.

Toshiro glared at the kitten for a half second before sighing. It was clear that the cat was going to follow him whether he wanted her to or not. "Fine." He said as he bent down and lifted up the cat by the scruff of its neck before depositing the tiny little thing in one of his pockets. He would have to carry her if he didn't want her to be trampled underneath the stamped of children.

Toshiro was surprised by the number of wizarding children in England. He had always assumed that their population was rather limited but it seems that was an incorrect assumption. The seemed to be around four hundred students pouring out of the train and out into the station. With all the black cloaks milling about, it was almost as if an entire squad was present.

Even though it was only mid afternoon, it was a little dark outside of the train. Toshiro quickly realized this was because they were standing in the shadow of a massive castle that sat on top of a large hilled mound nearby. That coupled with a mist that was coming off of the nearby lake gave the place a surreal atmosphere, even if it wasn't for the magical barriers that hung in the air; passive, but no less present.

"Firs' years! Firs' years gather here!" A large man was shouting from nearby an assortment of small boats, a lantern dangling from one hand as he stood a whole head, shoulders, and chest above the students. The man's spiritual energy was more chaotic than the surrounding wizards and his huge frame and rough hands spoke of a life of hard work. What little skin Toshiro could see underneath the man's heavy coat and long hair and beard was tanned for exposure to the sun. It was fairly clear to the young Captain what this man was; a half were a few of them scattered about the Soul Society, usually living by themselves, though some joined the ranks of the Soul Reapers.

It was a good sign, Toshiro's cover as trying to seek refuge from persecution would probably fly if they employed half giants.

He moved through the crowd without much trouble, using all his senses to navigate the mass of bodies with not so much as a missed step, made even easier as people stopped moving to stare at him as he moved by.

"Toshiro!" The Captain twitched at the casual use of his name. He knew it was simply how people were in western world, but it was still going to take some getting used to. The Granger girl was moving towards him through the crowd, dragging the chubby boy from before with her.

"Hello again, Ms. Granger. Did you have any luck finding the rogue toad?" Hitsugaya asked the girl, slightly surprised she was even talking to him.

"I'm afraid not." She said, shaking her head with disappointment. "We searched the whole train, but found no sign of him. I hope he didn't fall off somehow. I mean, that doesn't seem likely since no one had been opening the outer doors for the train cars while the train had been moving, but you never can be sure." Then she looked over at the boy who was vissibly pale. "Oh, don't worry Neville, I'm sure that he will turn up. You'll see."

The boy gave a nod, but he seemed to be trying to edge his way away from Toshiro.

"Oy, you lot say somethin' abou' a lost 'oad?" Hermione and Neville both jumped as the half giant towered over them, though the man could hardly be considered scary with his jolly smile on his face. "Wouldn' happen to be this guy would it?" The giant asked as he shoved one of his giant hands into his coat and produced a large brown toad that looked rather small in his huge palm.

"Trevor!" Neville gasped as he rushed forward to grab the toad.

"Found the fella jumping around the edge of them there tracks." The half giant said with a small grin, pointing off to the side. "Be glad it 'as me that did find 'im. Plenty of 'ings out in the 'ake that would thin' 'im a nice treat. So keep better track of 'im, you hear?"

"Y...yes sir." Neville said, withdrawing himself from the half giant.

The large man laughed. "No sirs 'ere. I'm Hagrid, the grounds keeper at Hogwarts. Welcome to the school. No better place in the 'hole wide world if you ask me. Especially with Professor Dumbledore in charge." He said with a grin before looking up and seeming to spot someone he recognized as he trundled along shouting. "'Arry! Over here! 'Irst-years with me!"

After all of the first years had been gathered, they were told that they would be taking the boats around the castle so that they could all get a good view of their new home for the next seven years. Though Toshiro would be damned if he was going to be staying that long.

Though they were told to sit four people to a boat, Toshiro's only had him and Hermione in it. The Granger girl had tried to drag Neville along, but Toshiro had told her to let him be. Best not to try to force people to accept him. He knew perfectly well how that worked out.

Throughout the boat ride, Hermione was gushing about all the things she had read about the castle and the lake. Toshiro toned her out as Mana stuck her head out of her pocket and gave a small worried meow as it looked straight down, as if looking through the boat to what was underneath them.

"You can sense them too, huh." Toshiro said, noticing the kitten's odd behavior.

"What was that, Toshiro?" Hermione asked him, breaking out of her rant when she believed he was trying to contribute something.

"Mana is worried about the creatures that are underneath the surface of this lake. There are many of them, some not so friendly." Toshiro said, feeling no need to withhold the information. It wasn't as if he was worried, but it did seem like an odd thing to do, bringing a group of first years basically undefended over possibly hostile magical creatures. The school must have some kind of agreement with the creatures that lived there. Either that, or they had a great respect for Hagrid's abilities.

"There are? I didn't read about any. But it is a lake, I sure that it is just fish and other such things. You're probably just being paranoid." Hermione said quickly.

Mana gave a hiss as a large spiritual presence started to move closer and closer to the surface. Hermione's jaw dropped and several of the students gave shouts of surprise as a large something momentarily broke the surface nearby them, causing waves that shook the boats slightly.

"Oh don't worry! That's just the giant squid! Its harmless!" Hagrid laughed as they continued on towards the castle. Hermione gulped as she edged herself away from the side of the boat. Suddenly the scenery didn't seem so nice to the young girl.

Toshiro was silently impressed by the kitten's ability to sense nearby souls. It was probably the reason the cat refused to leave his side. She could feel how strong he was and was seeking protection.

It was to be the last interesting event to accrue before they arrived at the front gates of Hogwarts. "Now you lot stay here, I'll be getting Professor Mcgonagall. She'll be the one taking you to your sortings." Hagrid said after they had all safely gotten out of their boats and were standing in front of the massive oak doors of the entry hall. The half giant shuffled off and left the children unsupervised, something that was very ill-advised.

"So, the rumors on the train were true; Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts!" A boy with greased back pale yellow hair said as he stepped forward out of the crowd of kids, as if he was trying to look important. He was holding himself straight up and his chin was raised, but it only gave the air of portentousness rather than the regal air of Captain Kuchiki. Whispers went through the surrounding students at the news.

Hitsugaya himself would have to admit to raising an eyebrow. Though that was more out of curiosity than any level of wonder. Toshiro had seen the name while doing his research and the information provided raised more questions than gave answers.

Harry Potter; the wizard who had somehow survived a killing curse directed at him by a powerful dark wizard at the age of two. This could mean one of many things; either the boy had some kind of inherent power which reacted to the sudden danger he had found himself in without the need for a conscious trigger, a ward had been placed around him through unknown means which protected him from deadly curse, or perhaps the dark wizard over did his spell and accidentally blew himself up.

"And... who are you?" A boy with messy black hair and cheep plastic glasses asked the blond. The sight of a thin scar underneath his hair line confirmed his identity as the supposed 'boy-who-lived'. His body language was unsure and he was thin with little muscle. Toshiro scanned over the boy's soul to find it to be disappointingly average strength. There was a sort of scar on it, most likely from when he was hit by the killing curse, but it was no more powerful than any other wizard child's soul. Hitsugaya had secretly hoped that the boy would be some kind of powerful prodigy, but no such luck.

So Toshiro just toned out the rest of the interact as the blond introduced himself as Draco Malfoy and gave what Hitsugaya could only describe as a 'join the dark side' speech.

Toshiro's Soul Phone buzzed silently so he pulled it out of his pocket. A long message, it was an update on the state of the squad as the work day ended. Then at the end of the message was a question.

 _'Will you accept the paper work? Y/N'_

Toshiro gave a short sigh. He had arranged to be able to fill out his normal Captain's paperwork over the Soul Phone, but as he hit 'Y' and a box popped up saying that he had one hundred seventy-four new messages, he started regretting that choice.

Mana gave a short meow to get Toshiro's attention as the entrance opened and a elderly witch walked out to greet them. He closed the Soul Phone and pocketed it. The paperwork would have to wait. He followed the woman along with the rest of the children as Hermione continued to spout trivia into his ear.

Something told him that this was going to be one long year.

* * *

 **Haven't decided what house to put him in, but am leaning towards Ravenclaw, not because he has a hunger for learning, but because the head of house would be someone he could relate to.**

 **Mana is eventually going to be an important plot point in the story. Not just Toshiro having a pet because its a Harry Potter story and they usually have pets.**


	7. Chapter 2: Mission Start part 3

**I do not own anything.**

 _"Japanese"_

* * *

Weathered and slightly paled skin along with the type of slight hunched back that came from pouring over books for several years. Professor Mcgonagall had the tell tale signs of being a woman who had spent a good deal of her life in a library somewhere, but she still had a impressive posture and voice, a look in her eyes that would do a Captain of the Court Guard Squads proud, and a spiritual energy fitting of a sixth seated Soul Reaper. Her set jaw line commanded obedience and her words spoke experience. Toshiro already liked her.

Ok, maybe liked isn't the right word, respected her would be better.

She wasn't the tallest figure, and her hair was going grey and tied up in a tight bun underneath her witch's pointed hat, something that Toshiro still couldn't believe people actually wore.

She was speaking about the sorting ceremony, and about the history of the houses. Information that the young Captain had already read up on, and therefore didn't interest him. His eyes and ears were peeled as he moved through the hallways of the school, taking in as much of his surroundings as he could and trying to figure the significance of what he was seeing.

Moving staircases, obnoxious things, why would anyone want to have their own home randomly changing shape on them? A total waste of good energy. It was as if the wizards were just trying to show off and thought nothing of practicality. Though considering most spells ranged from useless to something that could just as easily be done with two working hands, that wasn't all that surprising.

Unfortunately there was another example of completely unnecessary magic that was going to be making his mission a lot harder. Living pictures. They were several of them, seemingly at random on the walls. Unwanted eyes that could spot him as he moved around the castle. He would have to figure out a way of dealing with them, a way to disrupt their magic so that they could not recall his presence. Hopefully the number of them around the actual objective would be minimal.

Hermione was staring to quote random things she had read about the houses, mainly Gryffindor as they walked along. "What house are you hoping to be sorted into, Toshiro?" She asked him.

"I frankly don't care." Hitsugaya said simply. It was true, he didn't care. The houses were meant to promote a sense of pride, community and friendship among their housemates. Getting them to compete in order to try to become the best that they can. Things that the Captain couldn't care less about. He wasn't there to make friends. In fact, the more his housemates left him alone, the better. He was going to have to waste enough of his time with the classes. He was going the be half-assing all of the homework as it is, doing just enough to stay out of detention so that he could focus his efforts on studying the wards and traps around his objective.

"Well... I hope we are in the same house... that would be nice." Hermione said awkwardly. Toshiro blinked, he couldn't tell if she meant it or if she was just trying to be nice.

"Perhaps." The white haired boy said as the doors to the Great Hall opened and the new first-years filed in.

The room was large, longer than it was wide, with four long tables each underneath a banner that symbolized its respective house and fifth table at the front were the teachers and staff were sitting. The half giant sat at one end of the table, grinning widely as he saw the new students.

Ghosts, around twenty of them were flying about, talking among themselves. It was Toshiro's first time seeing wizard ghosts. They were... uninteresting. Their spiritual energy was so low that the Captain could hardly even sense them if he tried. They had even less than a living witch or wizard. And with such low spiritual energy, there was no way they could sense what he truly was. No threat from them at all.

Flouting candle sticks moved overhead, though the light in the room didn't seem to shift with their passing, so they were probably just for decoration, more useless magic. Though that was hardly even comparable to the actual ceiling.

"The ceiling is bewitched to look like the sky outside." Hermione said in a voice she probably thought was hushed but was still easily heard over the noise of the other students. "I read all about it in 'Hogwarts a History'."

Toshiro nodded as he looked around the room at all of the curious faces before his eyes spotted a dusty old hat sitting on a chair in the front of the room. The Sorting Hat.

The room quieted down as the hat started to move, and then it started to sing.

Oh you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folks use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands

For I'm a Thinking Cap!

After the song was over, Professor Mcgonagall stepped forward and unrolled a particularly long list of names. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stoll to be sorted." Mcgonagall said loudly, so that her voice carried throughout the entire hall.

After the first three names were called, Toshiro released they were going by alphabetical order of the last name, so Granger would most likely be going one before Hitsugaya. So he wouldn't have to pay attention until the girl had left his side.

Knowing this, he let his attention wonder over the table, measuring up the staff, making plans for how he would approach them. Their powers ranged from insignificant, to the level of a decent member of the Kido-Corp, though there were three in particular that caught the Captain's attention.

The first was a thin and pale looking man waring a turban. He seemed to be shivering slightly and his eyes darted around the room as if in a panic, though the thing that startled Toshiro was the man's soul, or souls. There were two of them, each one seeming to be damaged in some way as they were wrapped around each other.

The Captain had never seen anything like it before, and made a mental note to keep an eye on this man in the future. No reason to consider him a threat to the mission yet, though the combined soul did have a strong power to it, but it was still a curious thing to see.

The second person to caught the Captain's eyes was the smallest person at the table, someone who could make even Toshiro look tall by comparison. His hair was grey and sticking out to the sides and he had a very large forehead. Traits similar to that of a goblin's though the man lacked the sharp noise and teeth. A half-goblin perhaps? Though his frame was small, he had a powerful Soul, one that could almost equal a lieutenant.

The man seemed cheerful and was clapping happily with the rest of the school as the students were sorted, clapping a little louder when it was a Ravenclaw. Again, no reason to suspect him to be a threat to the mission.

Finally was a man sitting in the center of the table, the headmaster of the school, Dumbledore. Toshiro recognized him from the research he had done prior to entering the school. The man was powerful, very powerful, and making no effort to conceal it. His long beard didn't hide his smile as he looked down at the students with an expression that reminded the young Captain of Captain Kyoraku, a mask to hide the trained killer's true face. This was a dangerous man, best to stay under the radar with that one.

"Granger, Hermione!" Mcgonagall called out. The brown haired girl gave Toshiro a hopeful smile before walking up to the stoll and putting on the hat.

It took a little will longer than most, but the hat eventually shouted out its decision. "Gryffindor!" The girl put the hat down on the stoll before running off to join her table. She looked happy enough with the decision. Of course she was, it was the house she had admitted to wanting the most.

"Hit...Hitsogay...ai..., Toshieroo?" The Captain almost didn't want to go up after that complete butchering of his name, but he just sighed and slowly walked forward, putting the hat down on top of his white locks and closed his eyes.

'Oh my... a Soul Reaper. Never thought I would be sorting one of your kind.' The hat said into the boy's mind. 'You are here to steal the stone, I see. Very brave of you, to walk straight in here like this and simply allow me into your mine.'

'I imagine so, but your enchantment does not permit you from revealing my identity, regardless what you find out.' Toshiro thought back to the hat.

The hat seemed to laugh at that. 'Very clever and knowledgeable. Regardless of who or what you are, I will do my assigned task. So lets take a look and see where it is you belong.'

The hat was quiet as it filtered its way through Toshiro's memories. Seeing the world as he saw it. It was nearly a whole minute before it spoke again. 'Oh dear...' The hat said, sounding a bit miffed. 'I've never had this problem before.'

'And what problem would that be?' Toshiro asked, his mind the same uncaring as his usual tone.

'I often come across children who would do equally well in two or even three houses, but you young Captain... you simply do not belong anywhere.' The hat said. Toshiro winced, those words stung. 'You are clever and resourceful enough, but you do not belong in Slytherin. They would not want you because of your appearance and you would hate them for their underhanded ways.'

'You are intelligent, too intelligent. If placed in Ravenclaw, they would not treat you as one of their own. They would resent you and how effortlessly you would outdo them. Competition is in there nature, something that come with a thrust for knowledge. And regardless of your natural talent, you do not have their desire to learn, just the ability to adapt to whatever is placed in your path.'

'Your loyal, but only to a select few and to your cause. You are too cold and unfriendly for Hufflepuff. And your effect on the temperature would kill all the plants they keep in their dorm. Not a very good ice breaker, pardon the pun.'

'Courage... is perhaps not the right word for what you have. Resolve would be the better fit. You do not have the impulsive nature of a Gryffindor, and you would most likely find the members of that house to be obnoxious and short sighted. Not to mention hot headed.'

'These houses were set up to help children grow and learn to be the best that they can, concentrating on the traits that children show that help unit them. The simple fact is, regardless of appearance, you are not a child. You do not belong at Hogwarts.' The Sorting Hat said, sounding apologetic.

Hyourinmaru gave a low growl in the depths of Toshiro's soul. The words hit old wounds. The idea that he didn't belong anywhere was crushing. But... he could feel the weight of the squad's symbol on his back. He could see his office in his mind, clear as day. He knew where he really belonged, and that it would always be their for him to return to.

'I understand, but in the end, you must put me somewhere.' Toshiro said to the hat.

'Hm... I suppose I do. Well then, I wish you luck in' "RAVENCLAW!" The Hat shouted.

Toshiro took of the hat and started towards the named table, sitting far away from the children. He half noticed that the clapping wasn't as loud as before. Not that he cared. This was just one more step on his way to his goal. For his duty, he would put up with these snot nosed brats.

* * *

 **This was going to be my reasoning all along, and was the reason why I could have just dropped him anywhere, because he belongs no where. Not belonging is Toshiro's deep seeded fear, as shown in the Zanpakuto Spirit arc. So his time at Hogwarts is going to force him to confront old memories and feelings that he had been repressing ever since he became a Soul Reaper.**

 **I choice Ravenclaw because that would make Professor Flitwick his head of house. Also because Ravenclaw has its own set of bullies who go after people like Luna, and therefore opens up the door for possibilities later than Gryffindor wouldn't.**


	8. Chapter 2: Mission Start part 4

**I do not own anything.**

 _"Japanese"_

* * *

The sorting didn't interest the Young Captain in the slightest after he was already seated at the Ravenclaw table. So he pulled out his Soul Phone and started rapidly texting out his instructions to his squad, as well as filling out his paperwork. So many inconsequential things. He didn't even read half of the stuff. Just pressed the accept button at the body of the message for his electronic signature and kept going.

Even so, he was trying to concentrate sole on the phone. It stopped him from noticing all the looks that he was getting from his 'house mates'. Most likely they didn't approve of him separating himself from them. Though they equally didn't want him to be with them. They would have found a reason to justify hating him to themselves sooner or later. If they even bothered to rationalize it.

Mana pushed herself out of Toshiro's pocket and pushed her head against his free hand until he started to pet her again. The entire situation seemed oddly familiar. Though Toshiro supposed that was because Rangiku also always tried to distract him whenever he was doing his paperwork.

He vaguely wondered how everyone was doing back home. Though he pushed the thoughts down quickly enough. He was no child who was going to be homesick after just a few hours. They would survive just fine without him. Hell they went without a Captain for several years before he came along to fill the hole left when Isshin Shiba was promoted out before abandoning his position as a royal guard to live on Earth with some woman and father the Kurosakis.

Even beyond that, Squad Eleven still survives every year, and that was WITH their lieutenant and Captain around. Squads didn't require that much work to keep going. All this paperwork could just disappear and it would hardly make a difference.

It wasn't until the noise started to die down that Toshiro began to pay attention to his surroundings again. He looked to the head table to see the elderly Headmaster pushing himself out of his seat, making a show of how annoyed he was about having to stand up, but still holding on his large smile. He was purposely giving mixed messages everywhere. Just like Captain Kyoraku. Damn, Toshiro was going to have to be REALLY careful about this guy.

Kyoraku was a dangerous man. All the Captains were dangerous, even Unohana could flatten an entire city if she felt like it. But Captain Kyoraku was dangerous in a different way. You only had to look at his swords to tell.

The two different sized blades, made to look the same. Creating the illusion of speed and power changes, making him hard to predict. It was his mentality, his entire language of the body and speech were meant to unguard his enemies and allies alike. So anyone who acts so much like him, and a mortal at that, should be kept in mind at all times.

Dumbledore gave a small cough into his hand before straightening up and raising his voice. "Welcome!" He said, his voice loud and low, easily carrying throughout the entire hall. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! I am glad to see so many old faces as well as the new! Now before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words! And they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" He said with a bow of his head before starting to sit down again.

Yes, this man was definitely a master of psychological warfare.

The previously empty golden dishes and trays filled to the rim with food as the feast began. Unfortunately for the young Captain, it was British food. The amount of grease on plates was disgusting. Sighing at the loose of his home culture, Toshiro half heartedly filled his plate. He would need to eat sooner or later in order to keep up his spiritual energy, and the Gigai did require subsistence. He was just going to have to resign himself to whatever it was that they provided, and take comfort in that Spirits didn't have to worry about dying from food poisoning. Though he wasn't so sure about his Gigai.

These thoughts disappeared when he spotted a large tray of watermelon nearby. They had watermelon in England? Well that clenched it. He would just have to see how long he could survive on nothing but watermelon. It was a challenge that he was glad to accept.

He was quickly into his second slice of watermelon before he heard Mana meow in annoyance. He glanced over to see her looking expectantly at him. "Guess you need something to eat too." He said. He filled a small plate with some greasy fried fish and placed it on the long bench beside himself. The cat dug into it willingly. "At least someone likes it." Hitsugaya huffed before turning back to his watermelon.

"Excuse me, child." Toshiro flinched, holding back his normal insistence of not being a child. He turned his cold eyes and looked straight through the woman who had spoken to him, literally. One of the ghosts had flouted up to him, her transparent nature making it so that Toshiro could see the grand entrances through her stomach. She was dressed in what Toshiro believed to be fine noble clothes and her curled hair was done up in a rather flattering way to show her exposed shoulders. She had sat down right next to Toshiro and Mana. "Sorry to disturb you, but why do you not eat with the other children? You really should try to get along with your new housemates."

"I have no interest in them." Hitsugaya said in his deep voice. He took some pleasure in the woman's surprised flinch from his voice not fitting his body. But even so, she persisted.

"The house is there to assist you. To help you grow. How can you expect to further yourself if you isolate yourself from others?" The woman said with a frown.

"Some would say that the opinions and misconceptions of the group blind one to the truth. I prefer to hold my own council, or listen to the council of those I know to be of higher character." Hitsugaya said, staring at the ghost with an annoyed expression.

"You truly are a very disrespectful little boy." The ghost said angrily.

"Says the one who approached me without even the common decency of an introduction." Toshiro said, turning away from the ghost. "I am Toshiro Hitsugaya. Now if you do not mind, I would like to finish my meal in peace."

The ghost bristled up indignantly. "Now you see h... ouch!" The ghost cried in shock, pulling her hand away from the table. Holding her hand close to herself, she looked in shock as small lines of silver blood started to form on her hand, looking like a scratch from a claw.

The ghost looked down at the table where Mana was hissing loudly at her. The black cat's silver eyes seemed to have a shimmer to them. The ghost seemed to be at a lose for words. "It would seem that Mana doesn't like you." Hitsugaya said with a half smile at the cat. He was a bit surprised at the display of spiritual control from the small kitten.

The ghostly woman made a quick retreat, seeming to be scared off after being hurt for what must have been the first time in over a hundred years. Those who were unused to it were always terrified of pain, even the smallest amount of it.

It wasn't too long before the feast came to an end, Toshiro must have eaten four whole watermelons by then, and Dumbledore rose to his feet again. Silence swept through the hall as the food vanished from the plates and everyone turned to look to the headmaster.

"To our new students, welcome, to our old students, welcome back! Another year full of magical education awaits you!" Dumbledore said with a smile as he looked out over the four tables. "I know you are all nice and stuffed, and looking forward to a well earned rest for the long day and to prepare yourselves for the longer days ahead, but I have a few start of term notices that I wish to announce. Our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students..." He listed off a few rules. Most of them didn't interest Toshiro, but one of them did catch his attention. "Also, starting this year, the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death..."

That was... odd. It was clear to Toshiro what was there; the stone. But why announce such a thing in front of the entire school? Why not just lock the door? Putting the info out there like this, it was as if he was daring them to try it.

Was that it? Did he already suspect that someone was trying to steal the stone? Did he already guess that a Soul Reaper was there? The implications of those words were unsettling.

Even so, the hint towards where the stone was located was more than welcome, and knowing that your enemy suspects your presences is valuable information in and of itself. It tells him that he must be careful as he precedes.

Dumbledore dismissed them all to go to their rooms and rest for the school year to come. The hall erupted in noise again as the students all shuffled at one, getting up out of their seats and moving towards the exit. The prefects from each house gathering up the first years in order to show them the way to their dorms.

Toshiro watched all of this from the view of an outsider. He knew he would have to join the group in order to find out where exactly the Ravenclaw house even is, but he wasn't looking forward to it.

Giving a short sigh, he scooped Mana back up and put the kitten in his pocket as he straightened himself, fingering his disguised Zanpakuto for comfort before turning to join the other students.

But before he could, a voice stopped him. "Mr. Hitsugaya?" A higher pitched voice said in a questioning but friendly tone. Toshiro turned around, and then actually had to look down to see the small man from head table standing in front of him. The man gave him a wide smile. "Hello there, I'm Professor Flitwick, I'm to be your head of house for the duration of your time here at Hogwarts."

"Toshiro Hitsugaya. I leave myself in your care." Toshiro said giving a respectful nodded of the head. At a closer distance, Toshiro could see the man's beady eyes, reinforcing the belief that he was a half goblin. "Is there something that you need of me, Professor?"

The small Professor laughed heartily. "Don't worry my boy, you aren't in any trouble or anything. Professor Dumbledore just wishes to met with you. We don't get many students from overseas and he wasn't to talk to you about your impressions." The man said, before adding in a lower voice. "And to see if there are any issues that you wish to inform us about regarding your unique dispassion." He still was friendly, but his face carried an apologetic, even understanding look.

"Understood. I assume you will be leading me to his office, or is there another location that he wishes to do this in. His office would probably be the most private place." Toshiro said with a nod. It wasn't as though he had a real choice. It was understandable. He was a unknown element being brought into their homes. It was only natural that they would try to evaluate him. The Soul Society did the same thing to Ichigo and his friends. Uryuu was still followed by cameras whenever he entered their world, because of his dispassion towards Soul Reapers.

Most likely, if Toshiro gave the impression that he held a form of grudge against the wizards, then they would have him watched like a hawk to make sure he didn't lash out at anyone. He could imagine the amount of damage he could inflict on half trained wizards, even without his zanpakuto or kedo. Just releasing his spiritual energy, he could probably flood the whole dorm and freeze to death most of the first through third years.

Toshiro followed the Professor through a door behind the head table and through some side halls to a pair of large gargoyles. Stopping in front of them he spoke up towards them, two words that caught Toshiro off guard. "Laffy Taffy!"

It seemed to be some kind of password as one of the stone gargoyles jumped to the side as a spiral staircase started to appear behind where it had been standing.

The Headmaster's office was cluttered. Nearly as cluttered at one of the offices at Squad 12, and with ruffly the same variety of things; books, maps, papers, pictures, puzzles, artifacts and displaces, several things that Toshiro didn't even have a name for, and... a bird.

The moment Toshiro had entered the room and his cold aura slowly changed the air around him, the red and yellow bird started to squawk in protest and through out its wings which started to dance with flames. It was a Phoenix. Beautiful, and powerful, and the polar opposite of Toshiro himself. Warms started to pulsate out from the bird, making it Toshiro's turn to feel uncomfortable.

And in the middle of it all, sitting behind his desk with an expression as if he had forgotten what he came in there for, was Dumbledore, his deputy headmistress, Professor Mcgonagall, at his shoulder.

As Toshiro moved closer to his desk, Dumbledore seemed to come out of his half trance and gave the young Captain an old man's smile. "Ah, good evening, Mr. Hitsugaya correct? Have a seat, please." He said in a light hearted voice, gesturing to a rather comfy looking armchair that was across from his desk.

Toshiro did what he was told and tried to fight down his annoyance at how hot it was in the room. There was an open fire place and a phoenix, and it was the height of summer. How could anyone stand it?

"I understand that you have come to my school do to some rather hash prejudices that he had resieved back in your home country. A terrible thing to have to deal with at a young age, but this world can be a cruel as it can be kind. And without these unfortunate circumstances, we would have never had the pleasure of meeting." Dumbledore said with a small nod.

"I thank you for the chance to study within your school, Headmaster. I hope that I can prove myself to be worth the trouble." Toshiro said, bowing his head to the older gentlemen. Though in reality, they age gap between them was not so great.

Dumbledore laughed and waved the boy down. "No trouble. No trouble at all. I just hope that we can prove ourselves to be the kind of place were you would be able to feel welcome." Dumbledore said, but then his face took on a slightly sad expression. "That said, I am afraid that our country is not much more accepting of differences than yours. Though as long as you are a student here, the faculty will treat you like any other student. So do not worry, if they are unfair, that is because they are that way with all the kids." Dumbledore said with a wink and a sideways smile at Mcgonagall, who gave a small huff as her own smile played on her lips.

"Now, as for the reason I called you here, are their any special needs we need to be aware of in order to help with your safety or the safety of our peers?" Dumbledore asked, his bright blue eyes were caring, but Toshiro couldn't help but to feel paranoid.

Even so, Toshiro nodded. He pulled out a small apple he had taken from the dining hall and held it up in front of them. Flitwick and Mcgonagall looked surprised as frost slowly started to form around the surface of the piece of fruit.

"My inheritance." Toshiro said softly. "I can hold it back while I am awake with only the smallest amount of effort. It is easy enough to be habit at this point. But when I am asleep, it becomes much harder to control." Toshiro looked up into Dumbledore's blue eyes. "For everyone's safety, I will require my own room."

It was true, Toshiro did from time to time let his spiritual pressure leak out while he was asleep. Not that he would ever admit that to anyone. For a Captain to have such leaks was the equivalent of wetting the bed at night. The only ones who knew were Unohana, as his physician, and Rangiku, who kept the other squad members from entering his quarts while he slept and finding out. This did have a benefit however, in that he would not need to worry about roommates seeing anything unusual he did.

"Hm, yes that would be a problem. Filius, you can see to this I believe?" Dumbledore said to Professor Flitwick who nodded silently. Then Dumbledore turned back to Toshiro, looking him straight in the eyes and smiled. "Is there anything else?"

"No sir. Not that I can think of." Toshiro said. He felt odd. Like something was wrong.

'Master! Break eye contact! Now!' His zanpakuto roared from within his soul. Toshiro blinked and leaned forward, play acting dizziness.

"Is something the matter, my boy?" Dumbledore asked, concerned.

"No Headmaster. Everything is fine. I am just tired. I have not been in the country for long and am still getting used to the time change." Toshiro lied as he spoke inwards. 'What is it, Hyourinmaru?'

'The wizard was attempting to penetrate your mind. He read a few of your memories.' Hyourinmaru said, the dragon sounded outraged.

Toshiro froze, his grip on the hidden Hyourinmaru tightened as he prepared himself. 'What did he learn?'

'Nothing that would make him suspicious. I boxed him into the memories of before you became a Soul Reaper. I do not believe that he knows anything of importance.' Hyourinmaru replied. Toshiro gave a short sigh of relief. 'Forgive me master, I allow him entrance into your mind.'

'It is alright. Denying him entry would have raised suspicion.' Toshiro said. Though he wondered if he was already under suspicion if they were going so far as to try to infiltrate his mind.

"Yes, it is rather late for all of us, and both the young and the old need or rest." Dumbledore said with a nod of the head. "Would you kindly show Mr. Hitsugaya to his new room?" He asked Professor Flitwick. The half goblin nodded and led Toshiro from the room.

The young Captain made two mental notes. First, to find a way around the mind reading without destroying the mental probe, and second, be very careful around Professor Dumbledore.

* * *

 **A few Dumbledore quotes:**

 **"Of course it is happening inside your head, Harry, but why on earth should that mean that it is not real?"**

 **"Words are, in my not-so-humble opinion, our most inexhaustible source of magic. Capable of both inflicting injury, and remedying it."**

 **"People find it far easier to forgive others for being wrong than being right."**

 **"The truth. It is a beautiful and terrible thing, and should therefore be treated with caution."**

 **"One can never have enough socks. Another Christmas has come and gone and I didn't get a single pair. People will insist on giving me books."**

 **A true master of physiological warfare.**


	9. Chapter 3: Operation Moonlight part 1

**I do not own anything.**

 _"Japanese"_

* * *

Toshiro groaned as the alarm on his Soul Phone went off, signaling that he had to start getting ready for the first day of classes. He hadn't slept in his bed, he had just split out of his gigai and had left it on the bed while he had gotten to work on his mission.

He grabbed a few books from the Ravenclaw dorm's library and had spent nearly the entire night reading until he fell asleep at his desk. The two subjects he concentrated on where the mind reading power of the headmaster, known as legilimency, and the exact workings of the wizard's living pictures and how to get around them.

Legilimency was a huge threat to his mission. If his mind was penetrated, then he would be exposed, but if he throw off the probe, then it would make him look very suspicious. Finding a way around it would have to be his first priority.

It had taken him almost all night, but he managed to find a solution that would allow him to protect his mind, without giving away that he was aware of the probing; a liar's palace. A closed system of artifical memories that he would be able to trap the probe inside, thus letting the probe read his mind without gaining any real knowledge. It also was effective against truth potions. It was a difficult thing to construct and maintain, but with the help of his Zanpakuto, Toshiro could manage, after all, he was a Captain. Such a thing is easy for someone with such control of their own soul.

The moving pictures were proving to be a much more complex problem. One that seemed like it would take a while to figure out. There were plenty of books about protecting ones self from legilimency, as no one wanted someone to attack their mind, but almost known about the weaknesses of pictures. After all, who needed to defend themselves from pictures? The books he found only explained how to make the living pictures using a simple charm. Nothing about evading them.

He had read so many of the same type of information that he ended up falling asleep from mind numbing boredom.

Toshiro stretched himself out a little and glared over at his gigai, not looking forward to spending another day in the uncomfortable thing. Sadly, he didn't really have much of a choice. So he pulled the meat suit on and started to head out towards breakfast.

Breakfast was uneventful for the young Captain. There was still an invisible barrier between him and the rest of the students in his house, only made stronger by the fact that he was given his own room. Not that he cared. He didn't have time for socializing with children.

The house Prefects handed out the course schedules towards the end of breakfast and told the first years to all search for there clear early in order to stop themselves from getting in trouble for being lost.

Toshiro glanced over the list. It wasn't so bad, only around four hours of classes a day, five days a week, with plenty of breaks. Honestly, the work load would probably be light compared to what he was used to. Though he should try to make it lighter. If he just let his powers kill a plant or three, he could probably become banned from Herbology. That should save him about five hours a week between classes and homework.

The Monday classes started out with Charms with the Gryffindors, followed by Defense against the Dark Arts with Slytherin, Transfiguration with the Gryffindors again, and finally History of Magic with Hufflepuff.

Glancing down at his Soul Phone's clock, he saw he had about forty minutes before the first class started, so he grabbed a bit of food for Mana and headed back to his room, grabbing his school supplies and some extra books on magic portraits before heading off to the Charms classroom.

He was one of the first people there, with several minutes to spare, so he sat towards the back of the class and pulled out his book and started reading. People trickled in slowly at first, then more and more rapidly, all of them picking seats further towards the front, leaving the young Captain alone. That is, until she came in.

"Toshiro." The Captain's eyes momentarily locked with the bushy brown haired girl's as she stood next to him. "Well, I guess we will still be in some of each other's classes, even if we aren't in the same house." She said in a friendly manner.

"Good morning Ms. Granger, you seem well. I am glad to see you ended up in the house of your choice." Toshiro said politely, his eyes refocusing on his book.

Hermione hesitated for a half a second, glancing towards a small group of Gryffindor girls towards the middle of the classroom that were all giggling loudly together, before she bit her lip and sat down next to Toshiro. "You don't mind if I seat with you, do you Toshiro?"

"Not at all. You are free to do as you please, Ms. Granger." Toshiro said simply. "Though it might be of benefit to you to be with your housemates."

"I don't see you with yours." Hermione said, pursing her lips as she looked down. "They already think I'm a loud mouth. I was so nervous last night about classes that I couldn't help but to talk and talk and talk."

Toshiro nodded. He had realized pretty early on that talking was simply the girl's way of handling her own nervous compulsions. He doubted she could help herself even if she tried. "Give it time. You will settle in." Toshiro said reassuringly. "Everyone is nervous. They probably lashed out at you because of their own worries. You are just children. You don't have to expect yourself to be perfect yet, Ms. Granger."

Hermione made a face. "Why do you keep saying 'Ms. Granger'?" Hermione asked.

"In Japan, only the closest of friends and family members refer to each other by their given names. To do otherwise is considered to be extremely rude and disrespectful. Also, the temple I grew up in had a military basis. The rules were very strict." Toshiro explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know." Hermione said, sounding a bit guilty.

"Nothing to be sorry of. We are not in Japan, so in reality, I should be the one changing my ways. I am simply more comfortable with using family names." Toshiro admitted. "If it makes you unhappy then I could try to use your given name, if you wish."

Hermione shook her head. "No, its fine. I was just wondering. No sense in you going against your culture if you prefer your way of doing things. But is it alright if I still call you Toshiro rather than Hitsugaya?" Hermione asked. Toshiro thought about it for a moment. It would be rude to force his beliefs on others while he was the outsider. So he simply nodded. There was no harm in it.

"Hey Toshiro, why are you sitting so far back in the classroom? Don't you want to be closer to the teacher for when the lesson starts? After all, we are here to learn aren't we, and this is our very first class. I mean, this is going to be so different and knew." Hermione said, talking fairly rapidly.

"Not at all. The teacher will simply state the fundamental nature of charms and how they differ from other spells, then he will go over a bit of wand motions while explaining the importance of visualizations and practicing." Toshiro said with a curtain amount of conviction.

"What? How can you be so sure of that?" Hermione asked, making a bit of a pouty face.

"Simple, I read the book, same as you. Chapters one through three deal with these subjects. And that will be our focus for the first weeks." Toshiro said, turning the page in his book.

"You still didn't explain how you know what we will be covering." Hermione said again.

"Did you buy your books new or used?" Toshiro asked politely.

"New." Hermione said quickly.

"I see. I would suggest buying used and looking through to find a book that has relevant notes written in it. The person who last owned my Charms book wrote what homework was assigned and due dates in the margins of the book. It makes it simple to figure out what was covered and when." Toshiro said, pulling out his copy of the book and placing it next to Hermione.

"Oh." Hermione said as she thumbed through the first few pages with a small frown. "That hardly seems fair."

"The world isn't fair." Toshiro commented quietly as the back door to the classroom opened and the cheerful charms professor entered the classroom.

* * *

Charms had been a productive class. Not because of anything Professor Flitwick had said on the subject, but because the book Toshiro had been reading contend details on how the paintings interacted with each other and the outside world. The basic idea's were simple enough and gave him a good picture of how to proceed, no pun intended.

He had a good list of spells and charms that would effect the portraits going and was moving down the list of them, trying to figure out which ones he would us.

Stunning looked like a good option, but he wasn't sure how aware the painting's inhabitance would be of the stunning spell. If they were aware of it, and their was a clear path of complaints, then it would lead them straight to the third floor from Ravenclaw house. It would be a dead give away. And if he spent the time and energy of creating false routes, then it would increase the chances of the alarm being raised while he was still working through the rest of the defenses.

Disenchanting was another option. Systematically removing the charms from the paintings over a month's time in order to make people believe that it was just a horrible case of vandalism. This however, also had its flaws, as living security would be increased in order to find whoever was erasing the paintings.

The final spell that Toshiro considered was a Disillusionment Charm. It would conceal him from being spotted by the paintings for several hours while he did his work. It seemed like a good method, but there were two main problems. The first of which was the difficulty of the spell.

While Disenchanting was a second year hex, and Stunning was a fourth year's jinx, the Disillusionment Charm was post seventh year difficulty. So Toshiro would be stretching himself thin to learn it.

The second issue was that the ritual to even preform the spell required a Unicorn's horn, a rare and expensive item. While cost wasn't a bit issue, having several of these rare material's purchased would throw up several alarms if the faculty was watching the deliveries. Meaning he would have to preform the secondary option for the spell, which as well as being harder, could only be preformed during a full moon, limiting how many attempts he would have at the stone during the course of the year.

Ten tries. He would have ten shots at the defenses of the stone before the year was up. After that, he would have to brute focus he way through and forget about not leaving any traces. Probably ending up fighting against the entire Hogwarts' staff while he was at it. Not a happy picture. Fighting against multiple enemies in the middle of a highly enchanted area that is working in their favor.

Hogwarts itself is a living thing, its soul was stronger than most places. Not quite as powerful as Kurakara, but much more self aware. No doubt if a battle erupted, the castle itself would turn against the Captain.

This method would be a start. He could reevaluate later if the situation proved hopeless. Though there were other things that did concern him.

The Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, for one thing. The Professor's strange double soul was attracting several dark spiritual particles in the way a Jibakurei, an earthbound spirits that was in the process of becoming a hollow did. It was uncomfortable for the Captain to sit in front of the wizard, listening to his lecture while everything in his body told him to cut off the man's head while he still had the chance.

Of course, he couldn't do that. It was against the code of conduct to interfere with the living. He would have had to fill out a paperwork request form for permission to eliminate the target, and if he did that, then Kurotsuchi would find out about it. Even if Toshiro didn't care to much about straight out killing the man, handing his souls over to Kurotsuchi was something that his conscious wouldn't permit.

A second annoyance was the school Poltergeist. Something he hadn't been predicting, but he really should have.

Wizarding ghosts used their own abilities involving the use of magic in order to seal away their own spirit sleeps, the well from which all spiritual energy comes from. By doing this, they are reduced to mere shadows, with even less spiritual presence than a normal soul, making them immune to becoming Hollows. So the negative energy that was connected to their souls is cut loose and left to drift.

But the negative energy doesn't just disappear, at least, not immediately. So if enough wizards die in the same place around the same time, then the negative spiritual particles form together to produce a Poltergeist.

Thus, Poltergeists are artificial spirits made up of the same type of spiritual particles as Hollows, and while they aren't soul eaters, they can sense Soul Reapers.

The school's Poltergeist, Peeves, had never encountered a Soul Reaper before, so he wasn't exactly sure what Toshiro was. But at the same time, he was draw to the young Captain's spiritual footprint in the same way any Hollow would be.

The thing was so annoying. Constantly trying to pull pranks on the Captain, and only getting the more excited the more they failed. In the first day allow Toshiro had to avoid several dozen paint balloons and a suit of armor that had been made to believe that it was Toshiro's aunt and tried to pinch his cheeks. Again, terminating the soul was not an option, as wizard's magic couldn't achieve that end. So killing him would tip off the wizards that something was on their campus.

Captain Hitsugaya was quickly gaining a hatred for undercover missions.

* * *

 **Poor Toshiro. He can't just kill everything that looks at him funny.**

 **The Disillusionment Charm requiring a ritual was hinted at the first time it came up in Harry Potter, but then was dropped out of canon later. (Not that I particularly care for the canon.) I'm using it because this gives me a good excuse to make large gaps in the story as he waits for the next full moon.**


	10. Chapter 3: Operation Moonlight part 2

Toshiro had spent the lunch hour in the library getting the higher level Charms books he required. The librarian had given him some hassle about checking out books that were far beyond his school year, but in the end she did let him have them.

The first full moon would be just four days away. He had to cover six years of magical theory, practice the words, wand movements, and memorize the charging rate of the spell, all purely from the theory of how the spell was supposed to work, all while taking classes. The first time he would be able to actually try to use the spell would be the night he needed it. If he failed, he would have to wait a month before the next full moon.

Though it was unlikely that the young Captain would fail. He wasn't some child who had never used magic before. He had been using Kido for nearly forty years. He was sure he could handle anything that was thrown at him.

He showed up to the Transfiguration classroom early, deciding to simple ignore lunch in order to have more time to read the books. This time he sat closer towards the center of the classroom, mostly because Hermione would bug him about it otherwise.

The first generation witch was rather odd, continuing to insist on speaking to him no matter how little he himself talked or how much other people gave him the evil eye. He wasn't interested in making friends, but there didn't seem to be any polite way of getting rid of her, so the young Captain simply decided to deal with it. Or that's what he told himself at least.

Hermione came in a good ten minutes before the class started and sat herself down next to Toshiro before starting to talk nonstop about what she had read on the theory of transfiguration. Toshiro would have to admit he was impressed by the quantity of knowledge she had managed to gather up.

As Toshiro read through the relevant theory in the third year Charms book, he couldn't help but to notice the large cat sitting on the Professor's table. It stared at him and all of the students who came into the room.

The cat's soul was off, not only was it stronger than even Mana's, but it seemed to be twisted somehow, as if turned inside out. The young Captain couldn't help but to think that he had seen such a thing before, but he just couldn't put his finger down on where, though something in the back of his mind told him to advert his eyes.

It wasn't until class started that the cat transformed into their teacher that Toshiro finally realized what it had been reminding him of. The goddess of flash. A name that was very appropriate, considering Yuroichi had decided that she didn't need to be wearing any clothes while moving around in her cat form, and none too shy about transforming back in front of boys in order to get a good reaction out of them. Even though thought of all those times the cat had chosen to make her presence known in the middle of the squad ten dining hall caused him to flush bright red.

"Something the matter, Toshiro?" Hermione asked, seeing the boy flush. "You aren't sick are you?"

"No... its just... you really don't want to know." Toshiro said with a shudder as he pushed his head down into his books, leaving the brown haired girl to stare at him in confusion.

(((

After a short lesson on wand movements and the words for the spell, Professor Mcgonagall gave her usual first class assignment, turning a matchstick into a needle. She fully expected none of her students to succeed. It was meant to teach them a valuable lesson, since during the second class, she would teach them the theory behind the spell and methods for visualization, making it infinitely easier to preform.

It would help the children see that they needed to pay attention during the theory portion of the class if they wanted to be able to use the spells properly. So she watched as several dozen students all shouted the same spell, getting next to no results. Every once and a while she would see one of the matches become slightly thinner on one end, but that was even less common then simply having them catch fire.

But as she watched, she noticed one of the students was sitting back in his chair, reading rather than trying to do the assignment. It was the boy from Japan, Toshiro Hitsugaya. She felt sorry for the boy, having seen too many times how young children who are different are treated. Dumbledore had shared with her the bits and pieces of his tragic past that he had seen inside of the boy's mind. However, this didn't mean he could just not try in her class.

Walking over to him spot at the table, she tried to speak to him without drawing too much attention, something that was impossible as long as she was the teacher and he looked like a rebellious student.

"Mr. Hitsugaya." Professor Mcgonagall said, getting the boy's attention. He looked up at her with those piercing teal eyes of his. They were clearly not human, though the instructor hardly minded that little fact. She could only think that they were rather beautiful in their own way.

"Yes, Professor?" He said, not emotion in his tone of voice to give away his thoughts, though he still did sound like he was at least trying to be polite.

"While reading is important, I would prefer if you were working on your assignment during my class." Mcgonagall said, giving the boy a disapproving look.

"I have already completed the assignment." Toshiro said simply, keeping his level tone. "I'm sorry, I was unaware that I needed to report that."

Mcgonagall blinked before looking down at the table to see a perfectly formed needle sitting there. "You... completed it." Mcgonagall said in surprise. "Well done. Would you mind demonstrating it for me?" She asked, have convinced that the boy must have just brought a needle into the class with him.

"As you wish professor." Hitsugaya said, lifting his wand and pointing it at another match stick. "Apunctum acuunt." He said calmly, adding all the right emphasizes. The match stich changed in a quick flood movement sharpening at one point to become the needle's tip while the other side gave a hole for the thread to go through. The wood took on a silver color as it changed into metal.

Mcgonagall managed to force a smile to hide her surprise. "Very well done. Ten points to Ravenclaw." The Professor said while several of the students watched. The expressions were a mix of jealousy and anger, except for a few of her Gryffindors, who had expression of admiration.

"Thank you professor, may I continue my reading, or do you wish to give me another assignment." Toshiro asked, he didn't sound all that proud of himself of the accomplishment.

Mcgonagall momentarily considered just letting him continue to read, but something made her wonder just how skilled the boy was. She had only had a handful of students who had ever managed to fully transfigure the needle on the first day. Usually because their parents had helped them with the spell before they ever got to school. But this boy was an orphan and from a completely different country, so that was unlikely to be the cause.

"Yes, please come up to my desk. I'll work with you on something else while the others are trying to complete their assignment." Mcgonagall said before returning to her desk.

"How did you do it? I can't get it to more than change shape a little." Hermione whispered to Toshiro after the Teacher had moved out of earshot.

"Let the words and motions become mechanical. Then focus everything on the mental imaging and accessing your spirit sleep... or I guess they call it the magic core here." Toshiro said to the curious girl before getting up and moving to the first of the class and to the teacher's desk.

(((

With each passing moment Professor Mcgonagall was becoming more and more astonished by her new student. Each and every spell she asked him to preform he managed to complete within the first five tries, regardless of difficulty. She even slipped in a few four year spells without telling him and he still got them down by the fifth try. Talented wasn't a strong enough word for the boy. She only wished that he was in her house, because she was being made to give Ravenclaw more and more points as he continued to out preform any student she had ever had in all her years of teacher.

By the time the first class was done, only Hermione Granger had managed to make any progress with her match stick, while Mr Hitsugaya was casually turning candles into armchairs. He was brilliant, but at the same time, she deeply regretted calling attention to him. She could see the way that the Ravenclaw's glared at him as they struggled while he was succeeding, hatred clear as day in their eyes. The Gryffindors were taking thing more in stride, it was clear that they were also getting frustrated at the boy's skills compared to their own.

She had just made it even harder than it already had been for the boy to fit in. Though it was bound to happen sooner or later.

The only really problem would be keeping him interested during the year. She would hate to hold him back to the standards of the rest of the class when it was clear he should be moving on. She had already seen that he had been reading from the fourth year charm book and he had admitted to having already gone through the theory of the first, second and third, if not the spells.

She planned on talking to Professors Flitwick and Dumbledore to see if something couldn't be arranged for the boy. Until then, she didn't even see the point in him even coming to her class when the others would surely be stuck on the match stick for the rest of the week.

In the end, she had to assign a large stack of homework to all her other students to get they ready for all the class's theory, while she gave Toshiro himself a list of first year spells to learn.

"His skills with the Latin language are rather impressive for someone from the far East." Mcgonagall mumbled to herself as she wrote out a message to her fellows to discuss the boy's future. "He must have put in a lot of effort before coming here. It would be a shame for it to go to waste."

(((

Toshiro wasn't as oblivious to the options of others and people claimed he was. He knew perfectly well how much all the children were glaring at him, he simply didn't care. Not caring was how Captains got through their lives. Besides, being thought of as a smart ass wasn't as bad as being thought of as a monster who could crush entire cities in a few minutes. In the eyes of your average foot soldier, a Captain was pretty close to a vengeful god.

His showing off in the transfiguration class had been a calculated move. With the teachers confused as to what to do with him, he would be granted more freedom. Perhaps being allowed to study completely independently of the normal classes.

Though even if that hadn't been the case, hiding his skills wasn't in his nature. Subtlety wasn't the strong suit of a dragon. His pride and power were bound to shine through. The only Captain who actually enjoyed hiding his true power was Zaraki, and that madman wasn't exactly doing it for ethical purposes. Most of the other Captains would have just gotten sick of the whole thing by know and smashed the castle to pieces so they wouldn't have to deal with the wizards. He had to admit the option was tempting, but the Head Captain had ordered him to not leave any trace that he had been there. A castle smashed to piece under a glacier would be a lot of a trace.

Toshiro was sitting down at the dinner table, still far way from his house mates, with Mana curled up next to him. He was just waiting for it to happen, and he didn't have long to wait. His head of house, Professor Flitwick came forward with a large smile.

"Mr. Hitsugaya, may I have a minute of your time. Professor Mcgonagall and I wish to have a word with you about your time here at Hogwarts." The half goblin said.

"Of course, Professor." Toshiro said, having to repress a bit of a smug smile as he followed the squat man out of the dining hall.


	11. Chapter 3: Operation Moonlight part 3

By the time Thursday came around, Toshiro was only going to Defense Against the Dark Arts and History of Magic classes, though he hadn't gone to a Potions class yet, as though only met Friday afternoons.

He had been kicked out of Herbology for killing the plants with his cold and was in the library studying by himself for both Charms and Transfiguration. Giving him plenty of time to work on internalizing the details of the Disillusionment Charm. He had already spent over twenty hours working over each and every detail to make sure that he would have it down the first time without any problems. The first full moon would be that night, and the young Captain believed himself to be ready.

"Meow." Mana whined, pressing her head against Toshiro's shoulder as he sat stone still, reading a long manuscript about the applications of hypnotic and memory based Charms. He was actually becoming quiet absorbed in the Charms material. Yes a good deal of the spells were just odd, such as making a tea pot tap dance, but a few of the spells could be very useful from time to time. He was hoping to find a spell that would help him with all his paperwork.

He was so absorbed with it, that he didn't notice the time, as the lunch hour was nearly half way over. "You're hungry?" Toshiro asked the cat, who nodded in confirmation. "Alright right then." He said, closing his book and putting it back on the shelf. He wasn't too worried about someone else checking it out before he finished it. Most of the stuff he read was pretty obscure.

Mana jumped to the floor and followed after her master as they moved towards the Great Hall. The hallways were mostly empty, since just about everyone was already at lunch. It was nice, the quiet, but eventually he came in ear shot of the Great Hall.

As usual there was some kind of drama going on the moment Hitsugaya stepped past the open doors. By the looks of it, Malfoy had taken something from one of the Gryffindors and was playing some game of keep away with his two flunkies. It was some small glass orb of some kind, not something that Toshiro recognized, but the Gryffindor boy clearly wanted it back. The entire thing was childish and stupid and turning into a scene as Potter and Weasley got involved.

Toshiro sighed, walking up towards the three Slytherins from behind. Before anyone even registered his presence, he moved past Malfoy, slipping the orb out of his hand before he even had time to blink. "This is childish." Toshiro said, his voice carrying his annoyance as he took the ball back to Longbottom, who gratefully took the sphere back, even if he was still a little nervous about being so close to the nonhuman boy. "You Slytherins speak proudly of your noble heritage, so act like it, and stop embarrassing yourselves."

Malfoy looked both shocked at Toshiro's sudden appearance, and absolutely livid with the comment. The Slytherins had never been a fan of Toshiro's. "Shut your mouth! Like a lesser being like you would know anything about nobilities! Thinking that you can smart mouth us, you should just be grateful that we even tolerate your presence! If you touch me again, I will see to it that my father gets you thrown out of here, you subhuman freak!" Malfoy spat angrily, not noticing the Professor standing behind him.

"Oh really?" Professor Mcgonagall said through clenched teeth. The already pale blond paled even more as he turned his head around to see the Transfiguration glaring down at him. "I suppose I will have to speak with your father than to inform him as to why his son will be serving detention for the next week. Twenty points from Slytherin for unethical treatment of one's peers. Consider yourself on thin ice, Mr. Malfoy. Now return to your table and finish your meal like a civilized person."

Malfoy didn't open his mouth, he just turned and moved as quickly away from the angry teacher and too the opposite side of the hall.

With the bullies gone, Professor Mcgonagall turned pitying eyes towards Toshiro. "Are you alright, Mr. Hitsugaya." She asked, expecting to see a child suffering from torment and discrimination, but all she saw were the usual uninterested eyes.

"I am alright, Professor. I am quite used to such reactions. Your interference is appreciated, but unnecessary, as nothing was going to come of it." Toshiro said giving the teacher a bow of the head.

Mcgonagall looked at him for a few long moments before sighing. "Just because you are used to it, doesn't mean that it should be allowed to continue. Try to remember that you are a student here, and could be able to live here without feeling confound." Mcgonagall said before dismissing herself and returning to the head table.

"Toshiro, are you sure you are alright?" Hermione asked as she came over just in time to see everything that happened.

"Don't worry, this is nothing new." Toshiro said in a dismissive manner.

"That was awful. How could someone say those kind of things." Hermione said, clearly still distressed about it. "That kind of discrimination, in this day and age. It's horrible!"

"Its nature." Toshiro said with a shrug. "All beings survive through discrimination telling them what is and isn't a danger to them. You will not find a single thing in this entire world that does not hold some form of discrimination." He glanced over at the first year Weasley boy, who looked a bit uncomfortable and was backing away, trying to remain unnoticed. "Malfoy isn't the only one."

Hermione also noticed this and her head sank. "It still isn't right."

"It isn't, but it isn't going to change." Toshiro said as he too went to his table.

* * *

"Geez, I knew Malfoy was a git, but I didn't think he was a stupid git, or at least not that stupid." Ron said after he and Harry had sat down again. The red head looked as though he was glad the entire thing was over, even a little worried. "If he had made that Hityugee bloke mad, things could have really turned out ugly."

"Ron, why are you so afraid of Hitsugaya? I know he isn't the nicest person there is, but he's never really done anything wrong." Harry said, more than a little confused about Ron's reactions.

"Harry, that kid is part Snow Fairy, everyone knows it, you can tell from his hair and eyes." Ron said, giving a small shudder. A few of the other students looked a little uncomfortable about it all. "I know he ain't a bad guy, but I'm not about to get all buddy buddy with him."

"A... Snow Fairy?" Harry repeated, sure that he had heard wrong. The name 'Snow Fairy' wasn't exactly intimidating. He pictured tiny little pixy sized Toshiro's with insect like wings growing out of their backs, giggling to each other. It was more comical than scary.

"I keep forgetting you don't know much about the magic world, huh." Ron said, shaking his head. "A Snow Fairy is one of the most deadly things out their, trumping both Vampires and Trolls by a mile. It can freeze you to death with just one touch, even getting too closet to them is dangerous. A single Snow Fairy can trap an entire city block inside of a localized blizzard if it wondered into one. I heard if they freeze your blood too quickly, then your eyeballs explode out of your head." Harry's mental image of a bunch of small innocent creatures crumbled away. Why was something so dangerous given such a childish name? "And they are a sadistic lot. Keep their victims as frozen statues to show off to each other with, like hunters with stuffed deer heads."

"Are you sure?" Harry said, looking at the white haired boy in a new light. He hadn't really understood the way everyone had avoided him up to this point, but it was starting to make a bit of sense.

"Yeah, haven't you noticed how it is always colder whenever he is around? He's definitely got some of it in him." Ron nodded, seeming a bit sad about it. "Don't get me wrong, I feel sorry for the guy, I really do. It's like when a kid is bitten by a werewolf. It is a real shame, and the child never asked for it, but at the same time, I don't want to be the one to live next door to a werewolf kid. It would take a braver man than I to try to get close to him."

"Hermione doesn't seem to have any problems." Harry pointed out, looking to the bushy brown haired girl, who still looked a little peeved about Malfoy.

"Well, she was raised by muggles too. I mean, she's smart and all, but she lacks common sense. I would be surprised if she would agree to babysit a giant, or try to gain support for house elves getting pay, or even vacations. Things that any wizard would immediately realize is a bad idea, but would make perfect sense to someone who didn't grow up with our culture." Ron said, shaking his head. "The reason Hityugee is here in the first place is because his own country wouldn't let him attend their schools. Dumbledore must have felt sorry for him and wanted to give him a chance. Dumbledore is a good man, if completely mad sometimes."

"Oh." Harry said, still not entirely sure what to think. He glanced over at Toshiro as the white haired boy feed his pet cat. He didn't seem like someone people should be afraid of. He was small and quiet, usually Harry had forgotten he was even there.

"Come on, you should finish eating. We have our first flying class today." Ron said, trying to change the subject. Seeming much more existed than before.

* * *

Toshiro watched out of his window as the sun slowly lowered on the horizon. It was time for him to take is first trip. "Nom nossemii." He said, completing the awkward twist of his wand to send the magic over himself. He could feel some form of sticky tar like goo dripping down over his head to spread across his body. Raising the hand that held his disguised zanpakuto, he found that he could see right through it.

The spell had worked. Now for him to put it to use.

Adding a small silencing charm to mask his already light steps, he slipping silently from the Ravenclaw door, hardly noticing as Mana followed after him, led by his spiritual pressure.

On the opposite side of the Castle, Harry and Ron had left Gryffindor tower in order to duel with Malfoy, a very angry Hermoine stuck with them after she failed to stop them, and a tired and confused Neville.

* * *

 **In my humble opinion, there are two kinds of FF writes, those who are attached to the canon, and those who abuse it. I am in the latter category.**

 **If something I write doesn't seem canon, that is probably because it isn't. I've made almost everything up ever since I started, not carrying to canon or even popular fan opinions very much.**


	12. Chapter 3: Operation Moonlight part 4

The halls were deserted, but not quiet. The ever present pictures snored loudly within their frames and the moving staircases sounded like the footsteps of a Menos Grande in the ears of the white haired Captain, not to mention the dozens of ghosts that traveled through the halls.

Toshiro moved as quickly as he could, not wanting to test the lastability of his invisibility spell this first night. He pushed some of his spiritual energy into his strides, but had to keep it low and brief, checking his surroundings with his spiritual senses to make sure he didn't alert anyone or thing. So far he seemed to be getting luckily either that or his spell was full proof.

It wasn't until he started to get closer to his objective that a scream made him stop died. "STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!" Toshiro cursed and pressed himself into the shadows as Peeves voice echoed through the hallways. Toshiro was just outside of the charms corridor himself and was sure that Peeves had managed to get a sniff of his spiritual pressure and decided to rat him out. But as Toshiro lowered his spiritual energy as far as he could so that not even a captain would be able to find a trace of him, he noticed that there were indeed students in the charms corridor other than himself.

It didn't take much for him to identify them; Potter, the youngest Weasley, Longbottom and... "Granger." Toshiro said to himself, surprised to find her breaking the rules. He tracked their spiritual energy until the group got to where he knew the third floor corridor was, then they vanished from his radar. "Shit!" He said angrily as he moved to get into a run, having to relay on the human levels of strength provided by his Gigai since any spiritual pressure near Peeves would give him away.

But his luck had ran out, by the time he had reached the door in question both Peeves and Filch were standing in the way.

"Which way did they go, Peeves!?" The grounds keeper barked, the look of a hungry dog in the disgusting man's eyes. "Tell me, quickly!"

Unfortunately for Filch, he let the Poltergist know just how much he wanted it. A sly smile moved over Peeves face. "Say 'Please'." He said in an obnoxious tone.

"Don't mess with me, Peeves. Now. Where. Did. They. Go." Filch said, breathing out every word with a heavy grunt.

"Shan't say nothing if you don't say please." Peeves said, crossing his arms and sticking up his long nose.

"Alright! Please." Filch said, getting more and more agitated by the moment.

"Nothing!" Peeves shouted before laughing widely and flying off down the hallway. Filch throw a fit about it, but quickly decided that he would have to find to students on his own.

The exchange was short, but it felt like it had taken an eternity to the Captain as she stared at the door. It seemed that the moment Filch was out of sight a scream could be heard, muffled through the heavy doorway.

Toshiro jumped into action, slamming his way through the door, the words of a spell already forming on his lips. He could see three large canine heads descending on the child, ready to rip them to pieces. He moved in front of the children and his spiritual energy sky rocketed as he pulled out fuel for his spell.

He swung his concealed zanpakuto in front of himself and called out his spell. "Bakudō #39. Enkōsen!" The force from the spell blew away his invisibility and silencing charms as a giant round shield made of pure light formed in front of him. The massive shield took the full force of what Toshiro now saw was a Cerberus head on but didn't waver. However, it didn't push the three headed dog back either.

"Toshiro!?" Hermione said with surprise as she saw Toshiro appearing before her, but Toshiro didn't react to his name being said.

Holding Hyourinmaru out in front of him he prepared his next spell. The energy gathered within the staff let it flout in front of him and he gently struck half way up the shaft setting it spinning. "Hadō #58. Tenran!" The whirlwind erupted from the disguised zanpakuto as Toshiro lowered his shield. The wind grabbed the dogs' giant frame and throw it backwards into the far wall of the enlarged room. "Move!" He commanded the children before gabbing Hermione by the collar and dragging her out of the room, Ron, Harry and Neville following behind him as fast as they could.

The moment they were through the door, he slammed it closed again before the Cerberus could try anything. Having completed that task he turned his glare to the children who were recovering from there shock. "What the bloody hell was that..." Ron started before Toshiro clapped a hand over his mouth.

The young Captain pulled out his wand and made a complex movement, creating a zone of silence around him before he released the boy's mouth again. "What are you four doing here?" He said, his voice commanding enough to cause Ron and Neville to gulp.

"Wh... what about you? You're out of bed as well." Harry counted, but he shank away at the sight of Toshiro's unearthly eyes glaring at him. The smaller boy seemed like a giant.

"Toshiro, what was that thing? What did you do back there? I never heard of..." Hermione started asking questions rapidly, to the point were she was in need of breath.

Toshiro didn't listen. His head swung around as he felt Peeves presence getting closer. The poltergeist must have sensed Toshiro's energy when he had used the spells and was coming back to cause problems. "Peeves." He growled before looking back at the children. "Listen carefully, because I am only going to say this once." He said pulling something out of his pocket. They were looking at him intensely waiting for whatever he was going to say. But rather than saying anything he held up his Memory Chikan in front of them and pushed down on the button. The small crack and cloud of smoke only lasted a second and the four of them were out cold. They would wake up in a moment, but by then they would have forgotten that Toshiro had ever been there and he would be long gone.

He started to recite the invisibility spell and once again set off through the halls. He would have to distract Peeves until the children woke up and left the area. He raised his spiritual energy, daring Peeves to take the bait, and the rat did.

It wasn't long before they were several corridors away and Toshiro pushed himself into a corner, lowering his spiritual pressure until he was once again undetectable. It wasn't long after that when Peeves entered the hallway, his nose up in the air as he seemed to be trying to sniff out the Captain. "Oh, the icy boy was nearby. But now Peevesy can't find icy boy. Hmm... Peeves can't see icy boy. Peeves can't feel icy boy. But smell, ow yes, Peeves can smell him."

The poltergeist was getting closer and closer to where Toshiro was crouched. The boy Captain growled to himself. He had thought to mask his image and his sound, but not his smell. He would have to be more careful in the future.

He started to weigh his options. Being caught out would rase suspicions, but if Peeves simply vanished, that would certainly gain attention and lead to more security. He was not in the best of situations. As he finally decided that it was best to just let himself be caught and hope that people see him as nothing more than a rebellious child, since he was so faraway from his objective, Mana jumped out of his pocket.

Peeves' eyes found the cat almost immediately, and a wild smile spread across his face. "So it was the icy boy's cat. Oh rats. I was hoping to catch the boy himself out tonight. No matter, Peevesy just loves kitties." He said as he slowly approached the cat with outstretched arms.

But before he could grab onto the kitten, Mana gave a loud hiss. Peeves was caught completely by surprise as a claw infused with spiritual energy was raked across his face. The poltergeist screamed bloody murder as he staggered away from the cat, clutching at a cut cheek that was bleeding out the spirits silvery blood. Its eyes were widened in terror as the cat approached him, still hissing loudly.

Peeves gave one final scream before flying out down the corridors, crying out about a 'monster cat'.

Toshiro let out a sigh of relief before picking the kitten back up and placing her back in his pocket. "You did well. Maybe we can see about getting you a seat back at the squad." Toshiro joked, a smile passing over his face as he pet Mana's head in his pocket.

Now with the coast clear, he made his way back to the third floor corridor. The door was still unlocked and he opened it and stepped inside.

The Cerberus was massive, its three heads brushing up against the roof of the space that was previded for it. The three sets of sharp teeth shining even in that dark place. It could tell that Toshiro was there. It was sniffing the air and its red eyes were focused on the space the boy was standing in.

"So, they have a Cerberus guarding the entrance." Toshiro said stepping straight up to the large dog, his eyes looking at a trapdoor that was underneath one of the large paws. The Cerberus didn't make any move to attack him. He hadn't expected it to. When he stopped in front of the trapdoor, he kicked the beast's paw and the monster removed it.

Cerberi were well known for being merciless guard dogs that were next to impossible to deceive. Their massive body frames made them resistant to almost all binding spells and their three separate brains made it so all three needed to be hypnotized at the same time for the illusion to stick. They were face and deadly. But they never attacked the dead, which was what lead to the legends about them serving as the guard at the gate of the underworld, as they would let the none living into the land of the dead, but no mortal could pass.

Toshiro had lucked out with the first guard. He would not need to engage it at all. Meaning that to anyone who only peeked in the front door, nothing would have changed once he moves further in.

Pulling open the trap down he jumped down into the dark pit, using his spiritual energy to form a platform beneath him.

When he got to the bottom he found a room covered in a form of plant life. The room had no exits as far as he could see, so whatever the plant was must have been the secret.

Taking his zanpakuto, he cut off a single vine and put it in a jar he had with him. It would be his next clue to work with. He had gotten as far as he would for the night, it was time to get back before morning came.

He went back up through the trapdoor and closed the hatch, giving the Cerberus a pat on the noses before heading back out the door, closing it behind him. Everything was as it was when he had first gotten there.

The first night had its hiccups, but was ultimately a success.

* * *

 **Since I am doing someone else's challenge with my Orihime Story, I am putting out one of my own.**

 **After losing to Ichigo, Aizen has nothing, not the Hogyoku, not his army of Arrancar, or even his zanpakuto. But the evil master would still not give up. He seeks out the three pieces of the Spirit King that were left in the moral world centuries ago in an attempt to create a new Hogyoku, one for each of the Spirit King's incarnations;**

 **The Right Hand of the Soul King - Mimihagi - God of Stagnation - the True Cloak of Invisibility**

 **The Left Hand of the Soul King - Pernida Parnkgjas - God of Evolution - The Elder Wand**

 **The Heart of the Soul King - Gerard Valkyrie - God of Existence - The Resurrection Stone**

 **So Aizen pulls together what resources he has left and forms an alliance with Voldemort in order to get the pieces that he needs to reclaim the role of god.**


	13. Chapter 4: Duty or Friendship part 1

Toshiro cursed quietly in Japanese. How many stirs had he done? Twenty? Twenty-five? Hell, he could have already been up to forty as far as he knew. How the hell was he supposed to concentrate in this oven? There were nearly fifty separate open fires going on in the dungeons, and not a single window to air out the heat and smell. The steam from all the cauldrons was turning it into a sauna in there.

His potion was starting to give off a blackish smoke, a far cry from the silvery mist that it was supposed to be getting, but Toshiro hardly noticed as he tried to keep himself from freeze blasting the entire room.

"Well, it would seem as if you have failed yet again, Hitsugaya." Toshiro bit his lip as he slowly turned his head to look up at the snide face of Professor Snape, the potions master. How much he wanted to sock the man right in the middle of his smug face and break that ugly nose. His mattered black hair was so greasy that it practically shined in the light of the fires. "You clearly forgot to add the frog eggs, and the instruction said very specificly to only turn ten times 'counter-clockwise'." The professor gave a flick of his wand and Toshiro's potion disappeared completely. "It looks as if you will be taking a zero for this assignment as well. Oh, and your potion will never turn out right if you don't have a higher flame!"

Toshiro pulled back an inch as his fire's flame shoot up a few inches. Gritting his teeth he pushed out a small wave of cold, pushing the fire back. Some people in the room shivered as the cold swept through the inclosed space.

"It would see as though you are trying to ruin your classmate's potions as well, or perhaps you simply cannot control your animalistic nature. Either way, fifteen points from Ravenclaw."Snape said, satisfaction in his voice as he turned away.

Gritting his teeth Toshiro sent a blast of chilling spiritual energy at the back of Snape's head, blowing his hair straight up before freezing it in place. The professor stumbled in surprise before turning back with murder in his eyes. "Nice hair." Toshiro said, keeping the grin off his face. Toshiro met his gaze, praying that Snape would pull his wand and give in the excuse.

"It would seem they don't teach you any manners in that backwater place you crawled out of. Perhaps you will learn some as you clean out every cauldron in the lab with a tooth brush." Snape spat at the young Captain. "To everyone else, dismissed."

* * *

Three hours later, Toshiro punched one of the walls in the entrance hall with enough force to crack a brick. He fucking hated Snape. It wasn't helped by the fact that he couldn't take the blistering heat of the Potions Lab.

The bastard was like the worst aspects of Ichimaru, Kuchiki and Kurotsuchi wrapped together into one god awful package, and he seemed to have a personal vendetta against the ice Captain, or else just saw him as an easy target. He hated the man so much that he actually went through the paper work required to request permission to bloodily murder him. Sadly permission was not granted as the death of a professor would make the mission more complicated.

Part of him swore that once he had the stone successfully removed from the campus, the first thing he would do is shove Hyourinmaru through the man's fucking throat. Such thoughts were usually met with roars of approval from the dragon who hated the heat as much as his master.

"What's the matter with him?" A nearby first year girl from Gryffindor whispered to her friend.

"Its friday." The second one responded in a knowing tone of voice.

"Oh, Snape." Her friend said, immediately catching on. "Maybe if we are lucky he will snap one day and kill the jerk off. I wouldn't complain if he did."

"We can only pray." The other girl agreed. "But speaking of people snapping, have you heard about Hermione?" Toshiro's disinterest melted away as he listened closer.

"Yeah, she's held up in the girl's bathroom on the first floor near the staircases. She's been crying ever since Charms class."

"Ronald is such a git... though I guess what he said is kind of true. She is a know it all, and she doesn't have any friends. It's kind of sad."

"What, are you volunteering to be friends with her?"

"I'm not that good of a person." They started to giggle to each other at the rude joke and moved off towards the Great Hall. "I wonder what kind of stuff they are going to have for the Halloween feast."

Toshiro stopped paying attention. His eyes moved towards were he knew the bathroom in question to be and he expanded his senses until he could feel Granger's spirit in there, alone. He hesitated for a few moments before heading in that direction.

It wasn't long until he could hear the sobs coming through the closed door. He tried to come up with a plan of action, but was coming up blank. Emotions were Rangiku's job, not his. When people can to him for advice, it was about climbing the ranks, mastering a spell, how to fill out request forms. No one came to him for questions about friendship. It would be like going to Kurotsuchi with a question about human love.

Still, he felt like just walking away would be an unforgiveable sin. So after a few moments of gathering his wits, he knocked on the door. "Ms. Granger." He said simply.

At first he thought she hadn't heard him, she just kept crying, but soon she did respond. "Go away! Just leave me alone!" She shouted through her sobs. "I'm an uncontrollable know it all! I'm a stick in the mud! I have no friends! I'm a freak! You don't have to pretend otherwise!"

Toshiro just stood there, unsure of how to processed. "I'm... sorry?"

The sobs continued, but some laughs bubbled up in side of them. "I suppose that sound stupid. Me saying stuff like that to you."

"Ms. Granger, I'm coming in." Toshiro said, waiting a second before opening up the door and slipping inside. He put a sealing charm on the door behind him, so that no one would be able to walk in on him in the girl's bathroom. Granger was sitting, tucked up in a corner near the sinks, her eyes were red and puffy, and her sleeves were moist from tears and snot. "Are you alright?"

She nodded weakly, though she seemed to crumple up, as if she didn't want him to see her in these sorry state. "I don't understand. I try. I tried to be outgoing. I tried to be helpful. But they hate me." She said, sniffing between sentences. "I thought if I became good at magic, then I'd be able to fit in, but the better I get, the more people seem to hate me."

Toshiro thought carefully about how to respond, but he was finding it difficult to come up with a solution. He wasn't dealing with military men and women, these were just children. So, that was were he started. "Granger, they are just children. They are prideful, childish, and rather thick. You can't expect them to understand the value in your help yet. Give it time, and when they find that it is your help that they need in order to continue, they will be the ones to seek you out and try to gain your approval."

"You... really think so?" Hermione asked him, her puffed up eyes looking slightly more controlled than before.

"Yes, I do. And even before then, you will find that the world is a large place. Someone in it is bound to be willing to accept you, regardless your flaws." Toshiro said calmly, thinking back to how Momo, Grangran and Rangiku had been willing to accept him, even before he grew into the role of a Soul Reaper.

Hermione sniffed and wiped at her eyes. "Thank you, Toshiro."

"You're welcome, Ms. Gra... Hermione." He said, surprising her a bit by his use of her given name. "I'll give you some more time alone if you need it." He said before slipping out of the girls bathroom and moving towards the Great Hall, wondering to himself all the while why he had just done all that. It had not been part of his mission. He had never really cared for the lives of the living before. So why did he feel the need to comfort Granger?

Perhaps it was because she reminded him of himself from his days at the academy. Those rather unpleasant times when his strength had been a curse before he was revered for it. He wanted her to know that there was a light at the end of the dark tunnel. That she would find people who appreciated and respected her. A place were she really belonged.

Someday, Hermione Granger would be an important individual in the world of wizards. Toshiro was sure of that.


	14. Chapter 4: Duty or Friendship part 2

**I do not own anything.**

 _"Japanese"_

* * *

Despite all of the celebrations going on around him, both those celebrating the normal Halloween and the ones celebrating the fall of Voldemort, Toshiro's normal dinner time ritual remained untouched, much like the array of sweets in front of him on the table. He wasn't about to touch the damned things so whoever was sending them up too him was wasting there time. Honestly, they should have realized by now that all they needed to send to his little corner of the table was some watermelon and some fish for his cat.

Chaos controlled the hall as the ghosts swooped through the air and the children nearly joined them after all the sugar they were intaking. The noise was mind blowing since none of them could carry a tone to save their lives but most insisted on trying to sing anyways. Even so, Captain Hitsugaya still rated the chaos at a six out of ten on the scale of Rangiku, and that was being generous.

So he had no trouble performing his normal task, reading. Another full moon had gone by since his first attempt, but when he had returned to the third floor corridor, he found a much stronger magic lock on the first door. So even though he had found out that the vines in the basement was 'Devil's Snare', he couldn't get there to see what lay beyond.

Getting though the lock would be a snap, he had a range of kido spells to remove magic seals. The problem lay in how to cover his tracks after the night was done. He needed a way to either temporarily disable the spell, or a method of recasting it after his job was complete.

He had used some Squad Twelve tech to scan the magic lock and sent the data back to Squad Twelve with his request for assistance. Sadly, Kurotsuchi was throwing one if his fits about Rangiku and Yachiru kidnapping his 'daughter' to play, and wasn't forthcoming with help, even though this job was for getting him the Sorcerer's Stone. The mad scientist would get over it sooner or later, but Toshiro couldn't risk a whole month going by with no progress, and so he started to do research on magic locks.

He was so far on his eighth book on magic locks and was disappointed in the fact that most of them seemed to be about the history of such locks rather than how to slip past them or how to identify them. So while they had some entertaining stories, they were not very useful.

Toshiro wasn't discouraged however, as he remembered that research took time, even when you knew what you were looking for. He remembered how they had to dig through hundreds of books in the archives in order to find the old documents on the Bounts. He had roughly two more weeks till the next full moon. Plenty of time.

Still, even though his surroundings were hardly more than a murmur in his ears, he couldn't help but think about Granger. The girls in the hallway had said it was something Weasley had said that had triggered all this. Not surprising.

Toshiro had never liked the red haired boy. He was loud, simple, lazy, selfish, and from what Granger said about him, refused to chew his food properly before speaking. She had also told him about how she had ended up stuck outside her dorm with him and Potter after they left it for some stupid duel, ignoring her as she had tried to stop them. Honestly, he wasn't sure why Hermione would want someone like him as a friend. Toshiro didn't actually know Potter as much other than he seemed to have a knack for disobeying rules and somehow getting away with it.

They had all forgotten about their meeting with the white haired boy in those hallways, and if they remembered the Cerberus, Hermione didn't mention it to him. Though it hardly mattered, if they did remember it they wouldn't know about what it was guarding. And even if they did remember and knew what it was guarding, they couldn't get to it. And even if they did remember AND know what it was guarding AND could get to it, why would they want to?

Their involvement had been a fluke, and unlikely to continue, unless these children were nosy to a point beyond even Kurosaki's legendary skills at sticking his nose were it doesn't belong. But for some reason, no mater how much he tried to reason why they were completely out of harms way, he still had an itch he couldn't get rid of that told him that something was up.

" _Being here has caused me to start getting paranoid._ " He mumbled to himself in Japanese. But no sooner had his voiced this hypothesis than it was tested.

The doors to the Great Hall were thrown open and Professor Quirrell stumbled in, every single part of his manner from his walk to his panting was designed to draw attention. Then he started showing. "Troll!" He screeched at the top of his lungs, the word penetrating the excitement around the room. "Troll! In the dungeons!" He stopped, trembling for a few seconds while the entire room had gone deathly quiet. "I thought you should know." He mumbled out before falling to the ground in a faint.

Complete chaos took over again, though this chaos would be closer to an eight on the Rangiku scale. Everyone seeming to be saying the same thing, but each trying to be heard over everyone else. Panic was starting to set in.

It was Dumbledore who regained control, sending three loud blasts of magic from his wand that silenced all voices and drew the attention of everyone in the hall. Then he started giving orders like a Captain in war times. "Prefects, escort your houses to their dormitories, your teachers and I will settle this matter." He said, getting up from his set. Even as old as he was, power radiated in his voice and he moved with such meaning that everyone immediately set out to do his orders.

Toshiro finding himself forced to follow along in order to maintain his cover as a mere student, even though the stink of fowl play was all over this. A troll couldn't get into the castle without assistance, the wards around the school were strong, Toshiro himself had went around the perimeter in order to observe them.

The troll was merely a distraction, one that would force all the teacher to go to assist, and the only objective that Toshiro could think of was the stone. So as he was being herded through the castle, he widened his senses in order to perceive everyone inside Hogwarts.

Sure enough two pockets of souls were moving upwards towards the third floor, one the double soul of Quirrel, and the other Snape. Hitsugaya frowned. He knew they were both going, but where they working together? Both were long time faculty at the school, though Quirrel had been muggle studies before changing fields. So he couldn't rule out that they had been ordered there in order to guard the stone. But something made him doubt that. Why send Quirrel if it was for guarding. The popular opinion of the man was that he was a useless coward.

But were both of them infiltrates or just one of them, Toshiro couldn't even began to guess. Personally, he hoped Snape was, it would give him a good excuse to kill the man. Unfortunately, he couldn't go to head them off without blowing his cover, but if they did steal the stone, they would still have to get it off the campus grounds before they could use their transportation magic. That meant they would have to run nearly five miles over open ground outside of the castle, and if they set one toe outside, Toshiro would know they had gotten the stone and would be on them like a hawk long before they could get past the barrier. All he needed to do was stay undercover and observe.

But as his senses widened he nearly stopped in his steps. He could feel an none human soul inside of Hogwarts, the troll's soul. But it wasn't in the dungeons, it was on the first floor near three human souls; Potter, Weasley... and Hermione.

Toshiro's mind was racing. If he went now and eliminated the troll, he could save their lives for sure, but that would certainly lead to him being detained afterwards for questioning which would lead to him being unable to hunt down Quirrel and Snape if they did try to get away with the stone.

His orders were clear, the Sorcerer's Stone, and the several hundreds of souls it was created from, was top priority. It was the Soul Reaper way. The lives of the living were short and next to meaningless compared to the value of an eternal soul. Soul Reapers did not interfere with the living unless their souls were at risk. People died all the time, children died all the time. He was a soldier. His orders were clear!.. But...

He thought of Hermione, the way she still tried to talk to him even as everyone around them told her he was a dangerous beast. Her nerves habit of spouting information. Her grateful smile as he had tried to comfort her. She had tried to be his... friend.

It went against everything he had taught, but he turned on his heels in mid stride and with his spiritual energy being forced into his step he shot of like a rocket, out of the crowd of Ravenclaws that were heading for their dorms. He ignored the shouts of surprise and the calls from the Prefects for him to go back.

This want against everything the Soul Reapers stood for, but he couldn't let her die.


	15. Chapter 4: Duty or Friendship part 3

**I do not own anything.**

 _"Japanese"_

* * *

Hermione Granger had no idea what was going on. She was so faraway from the Great Hall that the sounds of the hundreds of footsteps didn't even reach her.

She had started to recover from her breakdown, still feeling bitter about it, but now her bitterness was mixed in with some shame of having acted so childishly. It wasn't like crying was going to have solved her problems and now everyone would believe she was a baby on top of being a know it all. The most she could hope to do would be damage control, starting with cleaning herself up and making sure that she at least showed up for dinner, though she would probably not sit at the Gryffindor table. She would sit over with Toshiro, little chance of anyone trying to make fun of her other there.

Even after nearly two whole months of the white haired boy just sitting there reading and petting his cat, he was still treated like he had the plague. Sure he never tried to open up to any of them and his rigid manner could feel a little strange, but he was still nicer to her than the other students. Probably because he was the only one in the entire year who was smarter than she was. He kept saying it was because he had training in magic at his temple before he ever came to Hogwarts and that she would catch up, but she saw the way he digested book after book.

Still, other than him she did know the most spells out of there year, and many of them had there small uses. For example, drying the sleeves of her uniform to hide the tear stains. She went over to the sink after it was done, and put her wand down on the counter before starting to wash her face. Her eyes would probably be red for a few hours, but as long as she could get the swelling under control, she could probably get by without too many people noticing. A plan, controlling the situation. It was comforting to her to be doing something. It made her feel less helpless.

It wasn't until she was drying her face off with a rag that she started to notice heavy breathing and even heavier foot steps coming closer. It seemed so strange and out of place that at first she thought it was her imagination, or some trick of the plumbing, but it didn't let up. She leaned backwards out of the sink stale and her heart froze.

She looked up, and up... and up. The troll stood at twenty feet tall, its rough greenish gray skin had the texture of gravel and its long arms drooped to the point were the knuckles were nearly being dragged across the ground. In its right hand was a club that must have been made up of an entire tree trunk and was easily three times Hermione's size.

The creature looked down at the first year girl, its brain seeming to have trouble registering the girl. But then it blinked opened its mouth and gave a horrible roar, sending spit flying out of its misshapen mouth.

Hermione screamed, ducking down and covering her hand as the club came around, smashing into the stall where she had just been, splintering the wood and ripping the sink from the wall. Feeling the pieces of wood bouncing all around her, she crawled her way away from the troll into a toilet cubical as fast as she could, staying on all fours. An involuntary whimper escaped her lips as she tried to regain her senses, but her brain just kept rejecting what her eyes and ears were telling her, that a troll had somehow managed to enter the castle and was with her in the girl's bathroom.

The only rational piece of advice her brain could come up with was to draw her wand. But a quick check of her packets didn't disclose the piece of wood, and a quick check of her memories caused her to pale. Her wand had still been on the sink and was now lost in the mess left by the leveled stall. Another grunt came and the heavy club shattered the walls of the cubical. Hermione screamed. It felt as though she was in a nightmare, everything seemed so irrational, so set up against her.

The troll was moving in, and Hermione was backed up into a corner, surrounded by splinters of wood. But before the troll could move up its arm for another swing someone shouted. "Hey you!" The troll blinked as a piece of the wall's plaster bounded against the side of its massive body.

Both it and Hermione turned their heads to find Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley standing where the troll had smashed the sink, each holding a handful of the plaster stones and were throwing them at the troll. The large creature seemed confused about the small rocks that were being thrown at it, more than concerned. It wasn't until one of them hit him in the head that he got angry.

"Oh bloody hell." Ron mumbled to himself as he realized the troll was moving toward him in particular. He dropped his stones and tried to run around the thing pulling its attention away from the others. Hermione couldn't even understand what was going on, why were the two of them even there? Did they come to save her? She thought they hated her.

Ron had his wand out, but couldn't do more than shoot brightly colored lights at the troll that only further angered it, leaving Granger to really wish she had her wand. Though even this seemed like a good use of the wand compared to what Harry Potter did, as the boy who lived jumped up onto the troll's back and climbed up to its head. The troll screamed in rage as Harry forced his wand up into the creature's nose.

"Come on, Hermione, we got to get out of here." Ron shouted to be heard over the noise of the creature. He had ran around the room and was next to her, pulling on her sleeve. But before she could move, the troll reached around to its back, grabbing Harry and pulling the boy off of him before throwing him across the room. "Harry!" Ron shouted in panic as the boy-who-lived crumpled on the ground. The troll reached up into its nose, grabbing the wand and pulling it out, throwing it to the ground and growling with rage. All Harry and Ron had managed to do was make it madder.

The troll gave a roar and lifted up its club, prepared to bring it down on the children's heads. Hermione and Ron both screamed and covered their heads. But before the swing could be finished, another voice rang through the room. " _Hadō #1. Shō!_ "

It was as if a car had smashed into the side of the troll, knocking him off balance and sending him toppling down into the nearby wall, cracking it open and sending pieces collapsing down as the ceiling rafters shook.

"I am warning you now," Toshiro said entering the room with his Shakujo staff held close to his side in his left hand while his right was up, two fingers pointed towards the troll, "get away from them, or die."

The troll answered with an unintelligible scream as it was getting back up, trying to raise its club. But Toshiro was moving his free hand through the air in a complex gesture, two extended fingers glowing dark red. " _Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat!_ " His words were strange to Hermione's ears as Toshiro chanted. The glowing fingers painting a rune in the air, which flouted in front of Toshiro. " _Bakudō #9. Geki!_ "

The red light surrounded the troll who gave a cry of shocked pain as its body clamped down as if it was being crushed between two large hands. It crumpled up, its hands on the ground as it gave out gasps of exertion. It was magic preformed without the use of a wand as a medium, and a spell that Hermione had never heard of. A powerful binding curse. But the troll wasn't giving up. Slowly it started to resist the curse.

All the information Hermione had read on the subject of trolls came back to her. "It won't work! Troll's skin resists magic! The curse won't hold!" She shouted to Toshiro.

The white haired boy glanced at her, his expression completely calm as he nodded in understanding. While maintaining his first spell, he held out his Shakujo with his left hand. " _Ravenous serpent, seek them out! Their will weaks, the all consuming sorrow has entered their blood! Wrap yourself around their throat and free them from this torment! Bakudō #4. Hainawa!_ "

Coils of golden threads started to form around the Shakujo staff before erupting forward into solid lines of golden light which twisted around the troll's arms and legs, binding them together.

"You cannot beat me. Yield or die." Toshiro barked again, with the two fold binding in place.

The troll couldn't understand and it was too maddened to quick. Using all of its strength it resisted the binding curse, the red light flickering away as it was being thrown off. The golden threads stranged and began to cut deeply into the trolls skin, but the monster didn't care, it kept pushing itself harder and harder. With a audible cry, the wires snapped and the troll was free. It raised up its club and swung it down hard towards Toshiro. Hermione screamed, covering her eyes, but the white haired captain had simply side stepped the attack.

"So be it." Toshiro said, raising up his right hand with a single finger extended. " _Hadō #4. Byakurai._ " It was shocking to behold, a pale blue bolt of lightning flew from Toshiro's finger and shot itself through the troll's right shoulder as if it was a physical projectile, leaving a horrible wound and smashing upon the ceiling behind the target.

The troll screamed, dropping its club from its now useless right arm, but it kept going, throwing itself from a crouching position at the Captain. " _Hadō #1. Shō!_ " The original spell was cast again, smashing into the troll's face and throwing it back against the wall.

The creature was bleeding and confused when Toshiro approached it, holding out his staff. The temperature in the room had dropped considerably. The water that had been leaking from the broken sinks and toilets froze over as a pressure filled the room.

Toshiro pointed the staff straight towards the troll. " _Reign over the frozen heavens._ " The wave of cold was a visible force, moving so fast as to almost be over before it even started. It crashed into the troll and ice immediately started to crawl along the creature body, covering every single inch of it before the thing even had time to react. A final look of anger, stupidity and shock frozen on the creature's face.

"Is... is it dead?" Hermione asked, shivering a little from fright as well as the cold.

"Yes." Toshiro said, turning to her. His eyes still calm, as if nothing had happened at all. "Are you alright?"

"I... I think so." She said, looking over to were Harry was lifting himself up.

"M...Mr. Hitsugaya!" They all looked to the doorway to see Professor Mcgonagall standing there, a hard to read expression on her face, some mixture of relief, shock and horror. Finally, anger set in and she stumped up to them breathing in hard. "Granger, Weasley, you will go with Mr. Potter to the Hospital Wing!" She snapped before locking her eyes onto Toshiro. "You are going to come with me to the Headmaster's office! I do not know where you learned that sort of magic but we will not tolerate its practice on Hogwart's grounds!"

"But Professor, he was only trying to..." Hermione tried to object, but her words fell on deaf ears and Mcgonagall grabbed Toshiro's uniform and started to march him out of the room past some other Professors who all were looking on in mute shock.

"Bloody hell... bloody hell... bloody hell..." Ron kept repeating as some of the professors filed in to either help the students or look at the dead troll.

"A snow fairy huh..." Harry mumbled, holding his side as they were led towards the hospital wing. "Glad I never made him mad."

* * *

 **Yes I made up Bakudō #4. Hainawa's incantation. So don't take it too seriously. Felt like it needed one for the moment. I know I made his binding spells kind of weak, but he is in a gigai, and they are all single digit spells.**

 **All magic that is used to kill ones enemy or could permanently damage the caster or the target is dark magic. So Toshiro is in trouble for practicing it.**


	16. Chapter 4: Duty or Friendship part 4

**I do not own anything.**

 _"Japanese"_

* * *

Toshiro sat quietly within the office, trying to clear his mind. This was going to be his first face to face experience with Dumbledore since that first day, and he would be needing to test his method of resisting him. And if it didn't work... things were about to get really messy.

" _This day has turned into a disaster._ " He said softly to himself. His over inflated sense of justice was biting him in the ass again.

He dismissing the thought. He was having to bring up memories of the past that could be related to any topic that came up, looking closely at them, editing out any symbols or remarks that would reveal his own true nature before filing them away within the Liar's Palace he and Hyourinmaru were constructing. A structure created from artificial memories to hide away the real ones.

Toshiro was in deep shit. He had disobeyed the mission parameters, drawn attention to himself in the middle of enemy territory, perhaps lost the mission object to Snape and/or Quirrel, had a very strong possibility of being exposed completely, and to top it all off, he had eliminated a living being without it providing a direct threat to the mission and without authorization. If he got out of this alive, there would be SO much paperwork. He'd probably have to go through several stupid Captains meetings were everyone would yell at him for screwing up. Well, not everyone.

Ukitake and Kyōraku would both probably try to back him up, and Unohana would probably not condemn his actions. But Ukitake was more than likely going to be too sick to attend, Kyōraku was rarely that helpful, and Unohana didn't take sides in anything. So Toshiro would probably be on his own listening to everyone, mostly Kurotsuchi, complain at him for hours on end. Lovely. God he hated Kurotsuchi.

He heard the door behind him opening up and raised his head, watching the Headmaster coming in. This time, the two of them were alone. Toshiro didn't have the time to contemplate if this was a good or a bad sign. The elderly man seemed as hard to read as every as he strolled in.

"Well! Tonight has been as exiting as I had expected, but not for the reasons I had. Great Surprises always seem to come on All Santas Eve. I would say to suspect the unsuspected, but that is an oxymoron. As if you suspected the unsuspected, then it isn't unsuspected." Dumbledore said as he sat himself down in the chair across from the white haired Captain. "But speaking of the suspicions, why do you think you've been brought here?"

Toshiro stiffened a bit, trying to keep down the idea that Dumbledore was onto him. He would need to respond in the manner of a student.

"I... You are not planning on expelling me, are you Headmaster?" He said. He had to force himself to take on the appearance of a scolded child. His body was physically resisting the command to bend himself over and stare at his feet, but the longer he stopped himself from looking at those piecing blue eyes, the better.

"I should hope not. You're actions were outside of the rules, but sometimes rules require bending, others need to be ignored all together in order to help people. I'm not about to expel you for saving the lives of three of your fellows." Dumbledore said with a good natured chuckle and a wave of his hand. Toshiro didn't look up, but let out a held breath, a measured reaction, planned on from before Dumbledore had ever set foot in his office. "However there were some things that accrued that caused your Professor Mcgonagall a bit of concern. Concern that I admittedly share." He leaned forward onto his desk, trying his hardest to make eye contract with Toshiro.

Toshiro had no choice, to continue to look at his feet when he was supposed to be giving the man his attention in a tense moment like this would be seen as odd. So he opened up the doors to his Liar's Palace and prepared to welcome Dumbledore inside. He looked up into the bright blue eyes. Hyourinmaru's slow grumble informing him that Dumbledore was inside. He began to walk through the hallways of his Palace, stopping at doors that contained memories of his grandmother. Him helping the elderly woman gather firewood and performing housework for her. He knew that Dumbledore would also be seeing these exact same memories.

"Tell me Mr. Hitsugaya, do you truly understand how dangerous the magic you were using is? The risks involved in invoking that branch of magic?" Dumbledore asked him. Toshiro moved through the rows of altered memories, finding the one he needed. A memory involving Rangiku taking him outside the village and showing him Kido exercises. He remembered her explanations of the dangers to this vary day.

"Yes, Headmaster. If I overloaded the spell it could have caused a large amount of damage to myself. Not just my physical being, but also my soul." Toshiro responded a little on the slow side. Maintaining the Liar's Palace was difficult, far more difficult that simply removing the intruder would have been.

"Hm... Well then, I have to ask, why would someone teach a child your age such dark magic?" Dumbledore asked sitting back in his chair. "In our society, it is considered very irresponsible to practice Dark Magic in general. And the magic you used, Kido, is considered to be some of the darkest."

"I'm sorry Headmaster, this is a difference of culture. In my culture, magic is only considered Forbidden if it requires sacrifices." Toshiro said, forcing the memory of a scroll he had read up into his mind. "I wasn't aware that Kido was forbidden in general in this nation."

"I see... we are having a difference of language. While then, to put this into perspective for the rest of your time here, I will of course explain. Dark Magic, is not really the same a Forbidden. It means that it is dangerous, and the possibility of irreversible damage exists. And such things are strictly regulated." Dumbledore said closing his eyes. Hyourinmaru gave another sign, saying that Dumbledore had left his mind. He seemed to believe that Toshiro wasn't hiding anything. But the boy didn't let go of the Palace just yet, keeping it lingering in his mind incase the intruder returned.

"You see, magic can case all types of injures; cuts and broken bones are the most common. But with healers as skilled as they are, such injures can be reversed in a moment with just the flick of a wand. So they aren't really all that dangerous. However, dark magic holds the strong possibility of irreversibly damaging results. A Dark Magic Cutting Curse for example will leave wounds that are deep within the flesh and cannot be mended with normal spells and potions. Thus we do not teach such magic to young children, the same way you don't hand a child a gun." Dumbledore continued his explanation. "Kido is an art designed to kill, very little could be considers as permanent." Toshiro nodded understandingly.

He did understand. Dangerous elements should be kept out of reach of those who lack the understanding of the consequences of there actions. But even though he was not really a child, he needed to defend his knowledge of it as if he was.

"Thank you, Headmaster. This explains a good deal of what I have been hearing in the Defense class. I never quite understood what was being said in there, but I think I understand the differences. What you call Dark Arts, are what we call, Military Arts. The art of defeating one's enemies." Toshiro said, turning a way from Dumbledore in order to stop an invasion. "Since I was brought into a temple that specializes in the Military Arts, I never really thought about how it must seem to someone would isn't expected to become a soldier when they are grown."

Dumbledore's eyes shot open and he stared at Toshiro who fully brought up the altered memories of the academy and turned to let Dumbledore see them. Toshiro was surprised when a sorrowful look entered the Headmaster's face. "So you were born already doomed to become a soldier." Dumbledore said sadly. "I thought that those old ways of doing things, forcing children to take up whatever profession they were born into... I thought that tradition was dying out in the East."

"I wasn't born into it. One of the priestesses found me and brought me into the temple. I wish to observe the tradition out of gratitude for giving me a home and a purpose in life. You can imaging what such things mean to someone like me, who is a permanent outcast." Toshiro said, bowing his head and breaking eye-contact again.

Dumbledore stared at Toshiro a little longer before speaking again. "That decision is a heavy one. Too heavy to put on the shoulders of one so young. But I have no power over what you do outside of these walls. And as far as for while you are here. I cannot allow you to practice that kind of magic while at my school. Though I can't forbid you from using it if your life is in danger, I would deeply hope that you simply avoid life threatening situations. I would hate for things to turn out badly for our first foreign student in years." Dumbledore said, Toshiro was starting to believe he was outside of suspicion again, when Dumbledore brought out his wand. The man flit it in the air and two cups of tea appeared. "Usually I offer sweets, but I have been told that you do not like them." He said with a smile.

Toshiro had to control his reaction as he felt the wand's magic from close up for the first time. His eyes felt like they were going to pop out of his head. He felt the spiritual energy coming from the wand before in one other place, in a shrine to the Fallen God Parnkgjas, the left hand of the Spirit King and God of Evolution. A god who's power passed from hand to hand as people slaughtered each other to obtain it. The wand was an artifact of a god of murder.

How in the world did a mortal wizard get such a wand? Who did he kill to obtain it? Artifacts of Parnkgjas gained in power every time they passed from bloody hand to bloody hand. It was the kind of thing you would expect to be in the possession of a Kenpachi to be holding onto a some kind of trophy, not in the hands of a teacher.

That comment about a foreign student ending up badly, was that a threat? Was he checking to see how Toshiro would react to the sight of such an artifact? No mortal would be able to tell simply from being in proximity to the spell what the wand was. Or did he already suspect Toshiro and this was merely a show of power to try to frighten the Soul Reaper down. Or maybe he didn't even realize what he had, since you don't really use weapons like that one in order to summon tea. It was like using a zanpakuto to butter toast.

Even so, Toshiro took the tea and started to drink. It was an nostalgic feeling. He had missed tea. Didn't change the fact that Dumbledore was a very dangerous man, even more so than the young captain had originally expected. His free hand tightened on his zanpakuto, half way convinced that he had been sniffed out and that a battle was just about to break out.

"One final question before we call this little talk to an end so you can get to bed." Dumbledore said, he didn't seem to be trying to make eye contact, so it must not have been a question that needed confirmation for the answers.

"Yes Headmaster?" Toshiro asked, preparing for the worst.

"Tell me, you could have simply frozen the troll to death from the very start. So why is it that you used those dangerous spells to begin with?" Dumbledore asked, genuine curiosity in his voice.

Toshiro nearly sighed with relief, there was no real need to hide the reason for that. "Because I didn't really wish to kill it." He said simply. "Believe it or not, soldiers do not simply kill everything that gets in their way. I tried to merely retrain the troll, but that proved impossible, so in order to eliminate it as a threat, I had to resort to more and more forceful measures. If it was unwilling to stop with its main arm injured beyond use, it wasn't going to stop at all. Killing was my only remaining option." This time it was him who made eye contact with Dumbledore. "I do not take pleasure in toying with my enemies just because they are weaker than I am, if that is what you are concerned about."

Dumbledore didn't enter his mind, but his expression was not a happy one. "Though it is a relief to hear that you do not take pleasure in pain, the fact that you can so easily talk about killing is rather saddening. As an instructor, I am going to need to arrange a meeting with your Guardian to discuss our concerns about your well-being." Dumbledore's words took a few seconds to sink in.

This was bad. Even so, Toshiro could only give the required answer. "Of course, Headmaster." Rangiku was going to have to pull one hell of an act.

Oh well, if she screws up, at least there would be two of them to fight there way to the stone.


	17. Chapter 5: Like Father Like Son part 1

**I do not own anything.**

 _"Japanese"_

* * *

Three days had gone by since the incident with the troll, which had steered up a rift in the school as a whole when it came to the opinions about the white haired Captain.

Some of the students, mostly those in Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, saw the events of that day as showing that Toshiro really did want to do the right thing and help out. While the others all pissed themselves as the boy had effortlessly killed a mountain troll, reinforcing the idea that he was highly dangerous.

Though true to character, Toshiro was both aware of these development, and could hardly care less. He didn't do it to earn approval, and the approval he got wasn't exactly welcome as the Weasley twins felt that it was their job to express how grateful their family was that he had pulled their baby brother's butt of the fire, promising to give the nay sayers hell. He had preferred when the two identical pranksters had simple left him alone.

Having witnessed the event first hand, both Potter and Weasley were grateful and trying to express their gratitude, but rather wary around Toshiro. It was so strange to have them try to enter small talk with the young Captain, a job that most people who knew Toshiro even a little bit would have told them was hopeless.

Hermione herself seemed to only just get how dangerous someone who could freeze an entire room full of people to death in a matter of seconds actually was. She no longer spoke angrily about how people would hide away in empty classrooms whenever they saw Toshiro walking down the hallways, but she herself didn't change her mode of action beyond that. So while she wasn't continuing under the deluded impression that Toshiro was harmless, she didn't try to avoid him at all. Friendship seemed to be good enough for her to continue to be with him while still feeling that she was safe.

Things seemed to be going more smoothly for the young girl than before as the events had created a new bridge between her and Potter and Weasley. However, things were still not well in Hitsugaya's little world as he waited for the inevitable 'parent/teacher' meeting. He had sent a long report to Rangiku with instructions on how to proceed and the counter measures she would need to take. The only reply that he had gotten from her was that she had a plan and not to worry about it.

He hated it when she said not to worry. It just made him worry more. It wasn't that she didn't have planning skills. She was an escape artist and had a long history of using traps in battle to match even Momo's. But her first contact with the enemy usually was just the starting move for her, one that wasn't planned, it wasn't until she gained knowledge of the enemies abilities and tendencies that she actually started to shape her actions around them. Not to mention, he had the uneasy suspicion that she didn't even read the report.

So with the scheduled day arriving, Toshiro was more than a little anxious, rubbing his fingers along his concealed Zanpakuto, wondering if he was about to turn this school into a war zone. It all hell broke loose, how many would die in the crossfire? He had seen what passed for emergency protocol during the troll incident. It seemed as though the wizards relied entirely on their wards to keep out attackers, and once something managed to get through, they were lost. No evacuation plans or safe zones set aside for times of trouble.

He supposed he shouldn't have expected more of a school for normal civilian children, but he was still worried that his act of heroism was going to result in even more death.

"Toshiro, is something the matter?" Hermione asked him for what he believed to be the fifth time. She had dragged him away from his corner of the Ravenclaw table and to the Gryffindor table for the day's lunch. Something about a sporting event and getting hyped up about it. Nothing that the boy captain had any interest at all in.

"It is nothing." Toshiro replied turning a page in his book. He wasn't even reading it. His mind was planning how exactly he was going to avoid casualties if shit hit the fan. Rangiku wouldn't purposefully hurt civilians, but they couldn't use sealing Kido's to removed them from the area since they had enough spiritual energy to resist the world doubling Kido.

"Your worried about the meeting with your Guardian, aren't you. I don't understand why they are making a big deal out of it. I might not know what magic you used though, it wasn't anything bad enough to get you expelled was it?" Hermoine asked him, she was trying to get him to reveal what kind of magic he had used to protect them. Something that Toshiro was avoiding telling her. Dumbledore was correct to worry about children trying to learn Kido, it wasn't even magic meant for mortal use. Even among Soul Reapers, it was rare to find people who were masters in it because zanpakutos were safer to learn. There was a good reason it was referred to as the Way of the Demon. To use such magic was to walk the tight rope with destruction. Even Healing Kido could have horrifying consequences to improper use.

"Using it? No. But knowing it is troublesome." Toshiro said calmly, trying to dissuade the girl from continuing to look into it.

Hermoine frowned. "You could at least tell me what it is called."

"No." Toshiro said, shooting the request down immediately.

"Oh little-Toshe, you aren't going to win any girls over talking like that." Fred said as he sat down on one side of Toshiro and throw an arm around the white haired Captain's shoulders.

"That's right, you need to open up if you want to stop being so lonely." George said, as he mirrored his twin's position on the opposite side of Toshiro.

"I would prefer if you would mind your own business." Toshiro said cooly as he sent a small bit of cold through the boys' arms, causing them to shiver and back off. Hermione giggled how none caring the white haired first year was being about the troubling twins.

"'Now that was cold.'" The twins said as one. "'Come on Toshe, let us in.'" "You could use..." "...some more friends."

"I do not need more friends. Nor do I need girl advice." He said, bringing some of his pumpkin juice up to his lips. He hatted the stuff, but it was all they offered to drink. What he wouldn't give to have some traditional Japanese tea. He'd even settle for instant coffee.

But he picked a bad time to take a drink as a familiar voice echoed through the Great Hall. "OH TAICHOU!" The pumpkin juice erupted from his nose as a feeling of cold dread moved through his spin. He felt arms wrapping around his neck as his head disappeared into a rift of warm flesh. " _Oh Taichou, I've missed you so much!_ " Rangiku said as she did her best to suffocate the young captain.

" _Rangiku, get off of me..._ " Toshiro struggled to say in Japanese as he tried to relieve himself of the arms wrapped around his head. He could hear the sound of silver wear clattering against the plates. As always, Rangiku managed to make a big first impression. The hyperactive lieutenant had hidden her spiritual pressure in order to sneak up on him in a childish prank.

Once Toshiro managed to gain his freedom he turned his head to see his lieutenant and nearly cursed at her stupidity. "Rangiku, what are you wearing?"

The blond held out her arms and looked down at her own clothes, an expression on her face as if she had just noticed them. "What this? Its just my old uniform from my academy days, I thought it would be appropriate for while I was visiting. I just found it a few days ago, and wouldn't you know it, it still fits me like a glove!" She said proudly as she displayed herself wearing her white and red uniform, the Shin'ō Academy emblem displayed right on her ample breasts.

Toshiro closed his eyes and prayed that no one would know what that symbol meant. Though most people seemed more concerned about how the supposed to be loose top was hugging her form to notice anything else.

"Is... is that Hitsugaya's mom?" An African boy by the name of Lee Jordan said in shock. Unfortunately, Rangiku heard him. A dark look passed over his face and the boy gave an involuntary shudder.

"I'm not nearly old enough to be his mother." She said through clenched teeth. "More like his older sister. Got that. Sister." Her spiritual pressure was suffocating the nearby children who had no idea how to defend themselves. In their minds, she had expanded into a figure larger and more threatening than anything they had seen in their entire lives. It was one of the many sticking points with Rangiku, you didn't make any comment that would suggest she was getting on in age.

"Enough, Rangiku." Toshiro snapped, sending her a look that reminded her to behave. She lowered her spiritual pressure so that the children would again remember to breath.

"Yes, Taichou." She said a little bitterly, but she did behave herself. It wasn't a good sign for things to come. "So, are you going to introduce me to all of your little friend and show me around you school?" She asked, putting on her usual big smile.

"That isn't what you are here for. You are supposed to be having a meeting with the Headmaster as my Guardian. You did read the letter I sent you, didn't you?" Toshiro said.

"Meeting?" Rangiku asked in a puzzled manner, tilting her head.

"Rangiku..." Toshiro growled slowly.

Rangiku burst into giggles. "I'm just kidding. But I'm not your Guardian. I was just sent to take him here for you."

Toshiro paused. The Soul Society had seen fit to send someone else to speak to Dumbledore? Who was it? They would have had to be confident in the person's abilities if they were going to have them in a possible battle against multiple wizards, and they would need to have good diplomatic skills. The only person who seemed to come to mind was Captain Ukitake, but he was to sick to go all the way to Hogwarts.

It wasn't until he felt a spiritual pressure being unmasked nearby that he turned his head, his eyes widening.

Standing there in an out of place purple eighties blazer and dark jeans, his usual goof like grin on his poorly shaven face, was Isshin Kurosaki, the former Captain of Squad 10. "He Toshiro! Been a while hasn't it!?" He laughed running a hand through his short cropped black hair. Toshiro could only stare. His old Captain was one of the last people he had expected to see.


	18. Chapter 5: Like Father Like Son part 2

**I do not own anything.**

 _"Japanese"_

* * *

Toshiro just stared at the former Captain for a few seconds, unable or willing to believe that the man was really there. " _Shiba...taich..._ " Toshiro started to mumbled but the words didn't get all the way out as Isshin walked straight up to him, grinned and then putting his hands belief Toshiro's arms, he lifted the shocked little Captain up into the air and held him over his own head.

"Oh! How has our little genius been!? Man you haven't changed a bit, still short as ever!" The man said laughing loudly as he tossed Toshiro up and down like a toddler. That is, until a knee connected with his nose and knocked him down to the ground. Isshin pushed himself off of the floor, laughing like nothing had happened even as a short line of blood came from his bruised nose. "Yep, you always did aim for the face, just like Rangiku. She's still crazy too, never learned how to control her hormon..." Earning him an elbow to the top of the head from said woman. "Urgh... I bit my tongue!"

"What is he doing here?" Toshiro practically growled to Rangiku who struggled.

"What are you talking about Taichou, he is your ever so responsible guardian." Rangiku said, trying and failing to look innocent, though he could seen her face twitching with the effort of not snickering.

"Hey? Are you trying to say that I'm not responsible? I'll have you know that I am a great father figure who has raised two perfect little girls. They are angels and you couldn't find better." Isshin said proudly.

"And your son?" Ranguki asked, raising an eyebrow.

"My what?.. Oh yeah, Ichigo. Well every family has its black sheep." Isshin said, looking away, acting as though he didn't want to talk about his son. A small sad look entered his eyes, noticeable only by Rangiku and Toshiro. "Still, I am the one responsible for everything that Toshiro learned outside of school, so I'm the one who has to face the music for it. You know what they say," His eyes moved onto Toshiro's and there was a seriousness in them, though it wasn't reflected in the rest of his manner or voice as he switched to Japanese, "' _You need help outside of the Society! I'm the best you can get!_ '"

Toshiro blinked, not quite sure what he meant by that, but then it clicked and his eyes went to Rangiku who tried to avoid his gaze. " _You didn't send on my report of the incident, did you?_ "

" _Maybe... I figured we might want to just cover this little mishap up. No need to worry the Head Captain over it._ " Rangiku said, sounding a little guilty. " _Isshin might be a bit of a nutter, but you know that he's reliable. Between the three of us, we can handle whatever comes our way._ "

Toshiro continued his glare for a few seconds before sighing. " _You real need to learn how to mind your own business._ "

Rangiku giggled. " _That's funny coming from you, Taichou. You've never managed to keep your nose out of things._ "

"Ahum." Dumbledore coughed as he walked slowly up to the group. "Well, this is a merry little gathering, but I must ask exactly who you are."

Isshin gave a huge grin and stuck out a hand to be shaken. "Hi there! I'm Isshin Kurosaki, former Head of the Daijuu Temple! I'm the one responsible for little Toshiro here! Taught him everything he knows! And this is Rangiku Matsumoto, she's still the deputy Head of the Temple!" The man said enthusiastically, patting Rangiku on the back a bit harder than necessary, causing her to stumble with her arms to stop her breasts from popping out of her outfit. "I've been told you needed to have a word, so I'm here!"

"I see." Dumbledore said, seeming to be in the same disbelief as all the students around him that these were the kind of people responsible for raising Toshiro. Though admittedly, the young Captain himself was acting differently around them, so much more familiar, as if they really were family. "Well then, would the two mind following me to my office and we can discuss the matters that brought you here?"

Isshin laughed and shook his head. "No need for Rangiku to join us. She was just giving me a lift here since I can't do it myself anymore. How about you let her hang around with Toshiro until our business is done and its time for me to head home."

Dumbledore frowned, his eyes looking over Isshin before noticing something missing. Isshin wasn't carrying a Shakujo, the eastern magic instrument of choice, like Toshiro and Rangiku were.

"I see, since afternoon classes are off, I do not see a problem in this as long as she agrees not to cause any trouble." Dumbledore said hardly giving Rangiku a glance, even with her ample... assets.

"You hear that, Toshiro! I want you to show me everything around this school." Rangiku said pulling Toshiro into another one of her struggling hugs. The small Captain barely managed to escape before Isshin dove in, pulling both the Captain and his Lieutenant into head locks, just like he used to in the old days.

"You two be good now. I don't want to have do deal with any more trouble while I'm here, got it!?" Isshin laughed as they both struggled for air. After a few seconds he realised them and Rangiku started to pull Toshiro away as Isshin went ahead with Dumbledore.

The entire school watched on in shock. "They are the ones who raised him!?" Harry said in complete disbelief. "Take about the apple falling far away from the tree."

"They're mad. Completely mad." Ron mumbled.

Hermione didn't say anything, her hands just went awkwardly to her chest. A blush forming on her face as she heard several dozen older boys mentioning the woman's breasts and how lucky the little freak was.

* * *

" _How many people in this school speak Japanese? Is it safe to talk?_ " Rangiku asked Toshiro, her tone of voice not betraying any hint of seriousness.

" _The Headmaster is familiar with multiple languages, though I am not sure if Japanese is one of them, I wouldn't risk it. Besides him, the only one who knows our language is the Astronomy instructor, but she never leaves her tower._ " Toshiro said quickly as they head towards his own dorm room. " _But speak quickly, it will decrease the chance of an amateur understanding us._ "

" _Captain Kurotsuchi is still being an ass, but Nemu managed to make a device for you to use on the lock without the clown-faced bastard noticing._ " Rangiku said, holding out her hand in such a way that Toshiro could see the boxed device in it.

" _Let me guess, she apologizes on his behalf._ " Toshiro said as he discretely took the box.

" _As always._ " Rangiku scoffed angrily. " _I'm hoping that girl will grow some independence before her father gets her killed. She's such a sweet thing._ "

" _We need her there to make sure that squad 12 runs smoothly. Captain Kurotsuchi is uninterested in the everyday life of the Squad._ " Hitsugaya said, though he did feel for the girl, living with that monster as a father.

Rangiku looked down and noticed the guilty expression on the young Captain's face. The expression he always got whenever he was nerves about something. " _Don't worry, you know that Isshin won't blow your cover. They will probably throw him out of the castle long before that kind of thing could happen._ " Rangiku said with a reassuring smile.

" _Frankly, I'm more worried about what the teachers will end up thinking about me by the time he is thrown out._ " Toshiro mumbled as they continued down the hallway, eyes everywhere following them, wondering why the mature woman always seemed to be just a step and a half behind the young boy.

* * *

 **Second Semester summer classes started yesterday and my jerk professor already has a full blown project due tomorrow at midnight, so I don't have much time to write right now. Worse, there is a large project due every week for the next six weeks, so I might not have time period for a while.**

 **So good luck entertaining yourselves for a while you entitled little people who live on the internet. Who knows, maybe some more of you will write something for a change. =P**


	19. Chapter 5: Like Father Like Son part 3

**I do not own anything.**

 _"Japanese"_

* * *

Isshin Kurosaki was calm as can be. Honestly this was no big deal to a guy like him. One who had been pretty much living a lie for something like twenty years. His grin had never changed, his light hearted manner was enough to make the deputy Head Mistress look a little put off. As if she just realized that the baby she was pushing in a stroller was a full grown man.

His story was practiced, his confidences full and his will power unstoppable. Hell, if he could get Ichigo into a decent high school after all of the assault charges, than this was going to be a piece of cake. By the time he was done with them, they wouldn't let Toshiro leave even if the boy wanted to.

"Snazzy place you got here." Isshin said as he turned around the center of Dumbledore's office, marking out in his mind all topics of conversation and threats. The place was cluttered with stuff, but the ex-Captain was familiar with most of the workings. He had to be familiar with all kinds of Earth stuff. The squad ten was responsible for reckon in several countries. "Though it could use a bit more natural light. Can't the Headmaster of one of these places get an office with a window or something? All this dark ain't good for the eyes."

"As much as I agree on the topic of natural light, I'm afraid the headmaster's office was chosen for me a long time ago, and tradition stands." Dumbledore said as he made his way towards his desk. "But we are not here to discuss ascetics, it is our concerns about Mr. Hitsugaya that have brought us here."

Isshin started to laugh. "I wouldn't worry about little Toshiro. I taught him everything he knows about taking care of himself."

"That is exactly what we are worried about!" Mcgonagall snapped angrily. It seemed that her concern for the students under her was far greater than her care of manners. Isshin could respect that. Actually, he supported such views in Ichigo from when he was just a young boy.

"Yes, we need to establish just what you have taught the boy, and why." Dumbledore said his blue eyes locking onto Isshin's golden brown through his spectacles. Isshin felt the mental probe coming, and he had expected it. He crushed the probe in an instant.

As Dumbledore's face struggled to contain his surprise, the smile on Isshin's face slowly disappeared until a cold expression of a seasoned soldier rested in its place. "Professor Dumbledore, I understand the need to confirm intelligence, but I'm afraid that I can't let you into my mind. Military secrets have to be maintained. If you want info, you are just going to have to use the old fashion question and answers routine."

"Ah, sorry about that. It have become a habit of mine. Every single student who sits in that chair has some story or other as to how exactly a group of fireworks appeared in the middle of the dungeons." Dumbledore said, trying to dismiss his snooping as nothing important. "So tell us, why did you find it necessary to teach a boy who wasn't even old enough to go to school magic that could cost him his life? Usually a child as young as him would get him expelled from campus and his wand snapped into pieces for knowing such magic. I am only hold back judgment for an explanation."

Isshin gave a measured sigh. "That will require some explanation, and an explanation that involves military secrets and cover ups. I can't give you details about the events, but I will try to give you the general idea." Isshin said staring hard at Dumbledore. "A little more than a year back, a traitor was unearthed in one of the Military Temples. Someone who had gone up through the ranks and managed to learn every dark secret about us, not to mention all of our most powerful spells and tactics. The term Dark Lord doesn't even do justice to the kind of a monster this man was. He may have never gotten the kill count of your Voldemort, but I can assure you that the magic he possessed was far stronger and the extent to which this man went into the forbidden arts... You couldn't even call him human anymore."

Dumbledore looked genuinely surprised by the seriousness in Isshin's voice. "I see... and how is it that news of this man never reached us here?" Dumbledore said, stroking his beard.

"Because we dealt with him in one single all out battle just a few weeks after he was found out, and because it was an embarrassment that he had sat there right under our noses that entire time. Not to mention it would bring to light several less... ethical things we had researched in the past. Some of the old stuff from before the last World at War was never gotten rid of. You know that there were three powerful dark wizards back then that pushed the boundries of what was thought of as possible. The Military put the stuff on lock down, but didn't get rid of it. And... Aizen managed to get his hands on the stuff." Isshin said, purposefully glancing away and shuddering in the same manner he had seen Mcgonagall do when he had said 'Voldemort'. Mcgonagall herself seemed to have paled over the course of Isshin's explanation, but Dumbledore had only creased his brow.

"As... informative as this is, what does this have to do with Mr. Hitsugaya?" Dumbledore said, trying to pull the discussion back to being about the boy.

"Well, it has to do with how the battle was resolved." Isshin said grimly. "Both my son and I used forbidden magic, forbidden magic powerful enough to completely overwhelm that madman's defensive spells and crush both him and the magic he had tried to use to resist the bounds of mortality. But as Toshiro probably explained to you, 'forbidden magic' comes at a price. Both my son and I will never cast a spell again."

Mcgonagall gasped. "You... you lost your magic?" She said in shock.

"So, that is why you walk around with no wand or other medium. You have lost your magical core." Dumbledore said, though he didn't sound so sure of it. A powerful individual could use magic without a medium. Kido was a prime example of that.

"Wave that wand of yours. You can detect that kind of thing with a simple sampling spell, can't you? Go ahead, you've got my permission." Isshin said with a disarming smile. He had long since regained his powers, but with one of Kisuke's Gigais specially made to mask energy patterns, no one would be able to know that. Dumbledore did the spell and found that he couldn't find any magic on the man. Even squibs gave off more magic. "The reason for my retirement. Can't exactly lead a military organization of wizards if I can't cast a single damn spell. And my son is just the same. With the two of us down for the count, the Kurosaki family line is dead for this generation. My daughters don't have what it takes to make the harsh sacrifices needed in the job. We needed a new Head for the Temple, and one who could learn everything that we would need to teach them. Toshiro is a genus. Probably the only one who can honestly do it."

"So that is why? That is why you are trying to make a soldier out of that little boy!" Mcgonagall shouted angrily. "How could you!? How dare you try to make that decision for him!?" The deputy head mistress was furious. "You've already sacrificed yourself, so don't ask that poor boy to do the same!"

"It's his chose, not mine." Isshin said looking straight at her, she moved back at the sight of his warrior eyes. "In our Temple, everyone must spend one year in the civilian world, before undergoing the final stages of training. It is a last chance for them to pull out before committing to it for life. Usually this accrues when the young man or woman is coming of age, but for Toshiro the process has been hurried up. After this year is up he will choose whether he wishes to live his life fighting, or if he will chose a quieter life. That is why we sent him to school in the first place."

"So... the school is a ground for him to learn what it would be like to live outside of the military." Dumbledore tapped on his chin. "Now we have a dilemma, don't we Minerva." He said slowly gazing past Isshin.

"What do you mean?" Mcgonagall asked, confused.

"We are upset because a young man like Mr. Hitsugaya has been taught magic that is illegal for him to know. We don't want to have him being forced into a life of the military when he is too young to understand the situation. But if we try to correct his behavior, then we will make him feel like he cannot survive in the outer world. And if he were to be expelled, then it would be us making his chose for him to become a soldier without having a chance." Dumbledore said, listing off his options. "In the end, our only option to try to help him is to stand back and hope for the best, even as it seems so hopeless."

"It isn't hopeless!" Mcgonagall snapped. "He is a bright boy with a bright future! He is thoughtful, respectful and understand! He will be more than able to grow up to become a successful member of society!"

"If society will even take him." Dumbledore said sadly. "So far this year, his welcome by the other students has been less than warm and he has done everything he could to separate himself from them. I know that Severus has been up to his old ways, no matter how much I tell him to stop. But most of all, these are children he is interacting with. They do not understand the long term consequences of the way that they act towards the boy. But it is their actions that will influence his decision the most. Maybe if they were all a few years older, but at this age..."

Mcgonagall glared at Isshin. "How can you living with yourself. Manipulating a child like this?"

Isshin closed his eyes and lowered his head. "It isn't easy. But I get by. I just convince myself that I will always be there for them." He mumbled weakly, her words had actually hurt him that time. "My son was fifteen. He was fifteen and I had him go out to war with me. If you think that Toshiro is naturally talented, Ichigo was even more so. Learning in days what it would take others years to master. I let my own son risk his life, and I taught him the spell that sacrificed his happiness." He looked up at the woman with sorrowful eyes. "I have so much in my life that I have to regret. My own hope is that in the end, the good I do outweighed the harm I did."

There were a few moments of silence at the man's confession. "Does he know?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"Considering everyone at the Temple already refers to him as Taichou, or Captain in your language, it would be hard for him not to." Isshin said with a short laugh.

Dumbledore crossed his fingers and rested the point of his long nose against the back of his palms as he closed his eyes in concentration. "You have challenged us to make the boy see that there is a life outside of battle within one years time. I don't understand why you are openly doing it, since if we had expelled him, then you would have your Captain, but I have no choice but to accept the challenge. Mr. Hitsugaya will stay here at Hogwarts, where hopefully he will gain an appreciation for peace."

Isshin gave a huge grin. "Great! Then if there is nothing more to discuss here, what do you guys do for fun!? I've never been to England before and its still night time in Japan! I don't have to be on call for another four hours!"

The shift in his demeanor was so drastic as to momentarily stun the Professors. Isshin Kurosaki was not what they had been expecting to find when they requested to see the person responsible for Toshiro. But they did both have a way of drawing attention to themselves without revealing the truth that lay beneath the surface.

Isshin just grinned to himself. Crisis averted, it was time for him to find his old Lieutenant and Third seat. He hadn't gotten to tease them much in the last twenty years. He missed doing it.


End file.
